So What If You Catch Me?
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Sakura who has resorted to refusing dates gets begged by Naruto to come with him on his first date with Hinata so that way she can distract Neji from bothering them. Who would have thought that something she thought was a nuisance would turn into love?
1. Men Are Like Roses

**So What If You Catch Me? **

_**Chapter One. **_

_"Men are like roses... watch out for all the pricks." _

The pink haired woman let out a wonderful sigh as she sunk deeper into the hot bubbly water that surrounded her. Stunning emerald orbs sat behind lovely long lashes. Said woman leaned back further resting her creamy pale legs on the outside of the tub. This was exactly when she needed. The day had nearly been hell and she had never been so happy to be home and relaxing. What had started out as any normal day at the hospital had turned into utter horror in moments. Today was her day to run regular check ups on the shinobi of Konoha. Well... about two-third of the shinobi were of course... her worse enemy... men. She growled in irritation.

Now it wasn't that she didn't like men, she did! Her only problem was finding a man who wasn't a complete and utter... what was a good term to use for them? Worm. Perfect. Described every man she had seen today. Okay. Not all men were worms. All the bachelors in Konoha were by far worms. Not even the nice kind like silk worms who made something beautiful. They were like earth worms. Just there. Living in the ground. Right where they belonged.

_"Well, hello Haruno-san." Sakura had to resist the urge to rolled her eyes. She knew that voice any where. Konoha's number one 'hottest' bachelor. She turned around in her chair and stared at the door where Genma stood, a smirk on his face. _

_"Shiranui-san." Sakura said trying to be polite as she flipped though his medical file. _

_"So you excited to check out the old boys?" the man winked leaning against the medical bed, his crotch in her face. She raised an eyebrow staring at his slight bulge before looking up at him to find a smirk on his face. _

_"Old... you are turning 40 this year right?" Sakura smiled. _

_"No! I'm going to be 37." he retorted quickly. _

_"Ahhh..." she nodded her head. "Well that only means three more years until you get a prostate exam." she winked at him causing his smirk to disappear. "Now, drop your pants and cough." she glared at him. _

And he was the first of the long line of the shinobi men who couldn't take no for an answer. Whether it be the men who were more forward about it like Genma. Hagane Kotetsu was one of them. Her certainly felt high of himself.

_Sakura jumped feeling a hand graze her back side. "Can I help you Hagane-san?" she turned around and glared at him. He smiled. _

_"Well I was just wondering when you and I would get a date... I mean you and Izumo-" _

_"Remove your hand, before I have to heal your broken hand." Sakura glared. He slowly backed away. "Make sure you schedule your next appointment with Shizune." she glared at him as he back away from her. _

Thinking back to Izumo he was one of the nicer boys... if she could really call him nice now a days. What had started out as a simple relationship had turned green real fast when Uchiha Sasuke had arrived back in the village. Izumo just couldn't understand that Sasuke was just a friend. A friend who constantly tried to shower her with gifts. Sasuke was another thing its self. The man who had completely broken her heart when she was twelve ended up coming back to the village seven years later and just expected her to be madly in love with. Was not happening. He was one of the biggest worms out there. He had used and hurt so many people for his own gains, and now he wanted to use her to make the next heir to the Uchiha's. She growled in irritation.

He had some guts. Always coming around her work, trying to get attention. All of the women who worked at the hospital just thought he was to die for. Sakura couldn't deny that, he was attractive, handsome even. But she knew what was underneath all the handsomeness and money. Someone who had betrayed her. Someone who had betrayed her best friend. No matter how hard he tried to prove to them he had changed the trench he dug was still there. Speaking of her best friend... where was he?

Sakura sat up stretching out her tense muscles. Her eyes widened when the door flew opened. "Hey! Someone's in here!" Sakura yelled. She watched in horror as Naruto ran into the room unzipping his pants. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she screeched.

"I got to pee!" he cried, getting ready to just whip it out. Sakura's eyes widened.

"NOT IN MY BATHROOM!" she screamed standing up. Naruto turned and faced her. His face instantly light up. He watched wide eyes as the suds from her bubble bath fell down her naked body. He gulped.

"Uh... Sakura-chan... I didn-"

"NARUTO!" She screamed punching him so hard he flew out of the bathroom and into the hallway wall. Steam was coming from her ears.

XXX

"Jeezzzz... Sakua-chan... You didn't have to break me." Naruto whinnied. Sakura glared at him over her tea cup. The two sat in their kitchen. Sakura's red bath robe collected the small water droplets that fell from her short hair. Naruto sat in his normal ninja attire.

"And you could have just walked upstairs and into the other bathroom." she glared taking a sip of her tea.

"Well... instead I ruined a perfectly good pair of pants... and had to mop the floor." he sighed. Sakura rolled her eyes before running a hand though her hair trying to rid it of the extra water. "Anyway! I have some awesome news!" Naruto grinned. Sakura smiled it was rare that he was this happy.

Naruto had recently started his training to be Hokage and found that it was a lot harder than he had first imagined. So most days he would come home exhausted and pass out in their living room. Naruto and Sakura had decided after the war had ended that they deserved better living conditions to what they were used to so they both pitched in a bought the large sized house that they were in.

"So what's this good news?" Sakura asked standing up, she slowly walked to the sink and placed her now empty cup in it. Turning on the water she went to work on washing the few dishes that sat there.

"The Hyuga clan has finally agreed to let me 'court' Hinata-chan!" Sakura turned around her own smile matching his. It had taken Naruto some time to realize how profound the young Hugya girls feelings for him where but once he realized it he had done all he could to be with her. Sakura smiled at him.

"That's awesome Naruto!" she said drying the few plates she had washed. "When is your first date?"

"Well... actually Sakura-chan... that's what I really wanted to talk to you about..." she raised an eyebrow at him. He hardly acted this sheepishly around her.

"What is it, Naruto? You know you can ask me anything." she told him.

Naruto sighed. "I know... it's just... Okay fine! The only rule about us dating is that Neji has to come with us... and well... I was hoping you would come with us cause than it would be like a-"

"Absolutely not." Sakura glared. There was no way she was going on a date with anyone! Ever. She had learned her lesson when it came to love. Love was something that just wasn't meant for her and she was not going to try her luck and date. No. Nope. Not a chance.

"Pleeaasseee! Sakura-chan!" Naruto clasped his hands together as he begged. Sakura glared at him. There was no way she was giving in.

"No Naruto. I'm not going to do it. Neji is a poumpose jerk anyway." she said.

"But Sakura-chan! Do it for Hinata! Please! Please! I'll do anything!" the second those words left his mouth he regretted them. A smirk slowly formed on her face.

"Anything?" she smiled coyly.

Naruto sighed. "Yeah, anything. But you have to do this for more than one date..." Naruto said locking eyes with her. Sakura sighed before leaning up against the kitchen counter.

"Alright. But you have to tell Sasuke to stop sending me cherry blossoms. They aren't my favorite flower. He'll never guess it." she said walking down the hallway and toward her room. "See you at Ichiraku at 7." Naruto sighed. Sasuke... he was the one person he tried to avoided at all costs. He wanted to keep his friendship with the dark hair boy. But found that much easier said than done. Every time he came around Sasuke he was constantly asking about Sakura. What she liked what she didn't. Naruto didn't know! He hardly knew what his own girlfriend liked let alone what Sakura liked! Naruto sighed sinking into the wooden chair. Oh well... This would be worth it in the end.

**A/N**

**Hello all :) So this is the first NejiSaku multichapter fiction I've ever written. I've only ever written a one shot for this couple before... well I got a review for one of my other stories asking me if I would write a NejiSaku so here it is! :D I hope for those of you who read this enjoyed. Leave a review and let me know how you think it's going and all that good stuff. :)**


	2. A Woman Can Be Lonely

**So What If You Catch Me?**

**Chapter Two**

_"A woman can be lonely, even if she is loved by many; because she is still not the "one and only" to anyone." _

Lonely- affected with, characterized by, or causing a depressing feeling of being alone; lonesome. Lonely. That's exactly what she saw. Rolling onto her stomach she looked up at her bed frame that held her pictures. Sighing she looked at the picture the held her and her team when they were children. And to think she felt lonely then. What she felt than couldn't even describe how she felt now. Her eyes drifted to the only other single person in the picture. Sasuke. He tried every day to make her his girlfriend. Sakura wanted to snort. That's not what he even wanted from her. He just wanted someone to help rebuild his dumb clan with. And she certainly wasn't that girl. She wasn't the kind of girl who just sat back and let men walk all over her. In a matter of words she was just like her teacher.

Lonely. Sakura supposed that was a good word to descried Tsunade as well. Each night they went to bed alone and each morning they woke up alone. The only reason that Tsunade's was that way was because Jiraya had not made it through the war. Where Sakura... she just pityed herself. She rolled over and groaned. Even Tsunade had told her she needed to stop acting like such a prude. Her? Haruno Sakura? A prude?

She sighed. Yeah... that was exactly what she was. Even when she had dropped her defenses and let a boy take her on a date, Izumo. She had refused something a simple as a kiss. A kiss for gods sake! She groaned before slamming her hands on her bed. Maybe this whole double date would be good for her? She closed her eyes. She let out a long sigh. All she knew was she needed to stop thinking about it and just sleep. She had a long day at the hospital tomorrow. Closing her eyes she let sleep over come her.

XXX

"Haruno-san," Green eyes stared out into space as she stood in the hospital hallway. "Haruno-san," in her hand was the chart to the room she had just done a check up on. "Haruno-san," she slowly reached up and placed the chart back into the holder. She turned and looked at the young nurse who stood in front of her.

"Yes?" she asked finally answering the woman's voice.

"There is a patient in your office. He says he was on a mission yesterday and missed his check up."

_Great!_ Sakura thought. She was almost, key word, almost sure that today would be a god day. And now... she could only pray that it was someone who wasn't going to sexually harass her. "Thank you." she mumbled before walking down the hallway. She was almost certain that if it was Genma she would take her lunch early just to kick his ass in court yard. She came to a stop at her office door. It was now or never. With a sigh she slid open the door.

She had to force herself from groaning out loud. Right there standing in front of her stood Uchiha Sasuke, and this time instead of a bouquet of cherry blossoms. He held a vase of lilies.

"Sakura-pyon." Sasuke smiled at her. Sakura had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at the new nickname he had come up for her. She had yelled at him a month ago that he wasn't allowed to call her -chan anymore. Only Naruto was allowed to call her that is what she had told him, but now she regretted it.

"Hello Sasuke-san." Sakura said walking futher into the room. She took the flowers from him before placing them on the desk. "Sizaki said that you were here for a check up?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I was away on a mission yesterday. Did you get my flowers?" Sakura shivered. Sasuke stood behind her both of his hands on the desk that sat in front of her. He trapped her. His breath tickled her neck. A large blush formed on her face. She hated this, this power he had over her. Every time he was away she would convince herself that she didn't have the slightest bit of feelings for him, that those feelings of love she once had of him were gone he would come back and make her feel like he was the only thing she needed in the world.

She clinched her fist before pushing past him. "They were nice." Sasuke stared at her an eyebrow raised.

"Just nice?"

"They aren't my favorite if that's what your asking." Sakura smiled.

"Well what is your favorite?" his voice let her know how annoyed he was becoming with her.

"If you don't know now, you'll never guess it. Now Sasuke-san if you'll excuse me if you just came to talk I have other things to attend to. Like doing my job." and with that she walked from her office. Sasuke glared at the closed door. How could he still not have found her favorite flower. He had given her every color rose known to man. He had even given her her namesake. And still nothing. She hardly even acknowledged the white lilies he had bought early this morning. Ino wasn't helping either. Every time he asked her what Sakura's favorite flower was she would shrug her shoulders. Haruno Sakura would be his wife one day. No matter what.

Sakura sighed happily once she was out of the room. She hated being near the Uchiha. The things he did to her body by just being near her nearly killed her. She came to a stop at the glass door. Looking out into the court yard she saw a few children playing and one or two patients enjoying the cold air. Her hand griped the door before pushing it opened. Her red face instantly cooled down from the beautiful autumn air. She closed her eyes before taking in a deep breath.

"Sakura?" Sakura opened her eyes to meet the loving red eyes of Kurenai.

"Kurenai-sensei?" Sakura asked before walking forward, the older woman smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" Sakura asked before sitting down on the bench.

"Daichi had a check up today. Had to get his shots before staring the achadamy." Kurenai smiled.

"Oh." Sakura nodded. "How is he?"

"He's a great kid. Extremely smart," Sakura nodded.

"How's Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked with a knowing smile. Kurenai's face reddened slightly.

"He's good. He's actually with Daichi. He said he didn't want me to go in there." Kurenai laughed.

"Look mom! I got my shots! And a lollipop!" Kurenai and Sakura turned around to see the younger boy. He was the spiting image of his father, Asuma. Sakura looked up to see Kakashi waving. "I didn't even cry!" the little boy cheered. The two woman stood up and walked over to great them.

"Yo," Kakashi waved to Sakura.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled. Sakura couldn't help but be happy for her old sensei. He had recently started to date Kurenai. Sakura was happy to find that Daichi had really taken a liking to him. Kurenai bent down and picked up her son.

"We're gonna go to the ice cream shop, why don't you catch up with us in a few." Kurenai winked at Kakashi. "It was good seeing you Sakura." she said before leaving. Kakashi turned and faced Sakura.

"At the hospital? Not trying to break out? My my my Kakashi-sensei it seems someone's in love?" Sakura joked. Kakashi smiled at his student.

"It also would seem that one of my teammates is madly in love with the cherry blossom of Konoha?" Kakashi inquired. Sakura rolled her eyes before giving him a slight push.

"Who isn't?" Kakashi couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes well, it shocked me when Genma asked about you last night." Kakashi said as the two walked to the bench that Sakura had been sitting at moments before.

"Oh did he now?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Said something about how your a real spit fire. Hoped he could talk you into bed... and there was another thing. Oh that's right something about how you man handled his package?" Kakashi asked. Sakura face instantly lit up.

"It wasn't anything like that!" she protested. Kakashi laughed again.

"I would hope not. I would certainly think you would date Sasuke before that ever happened."

"Yeah well hell would have to freeze over before any of those happened." she retorted.

"Sakura." she looked up at him noticing that his voice had changed from the happy joking Kakashi to the serious one. "I'm not saying that you should date, I'm just saying... you don't look as happy as you could." Sakura stared at him wide eyed. "I just don't want you to be unhappy. You are my favorite student you know." he sighed with a laugh.

"I bet you tell that to Naruto and Sasuke too." she mumbled only to earn another laugh from the silver haired jonin.

"Well, look at the time. I'll be seeing you around." Kakashi said standing up. "Sakura," she turned and looked up at him. "It's not that hard to just let go and say 'yes' every once in awhile." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Yes Tou-san." Sakura teased sticking her tongue out at the man. She smiled as he waved a good bye to her. Once he was gone she was left to her thoughts. Was Kakashi-sensei right? Could she be happier? Was she even unhappy? She closed her eyes and thought about it. Would she be content doing this every day for the rest of her life? She opened her eyes to watch the three children play together. A nurse stood watching them. Would she want children one day?

She sighed closing her eyes once more. Was it really that hard for her to just say yes? Fall in love? She didn't know if she could do that again. After what had happened to her last time she almost didn't want to risk it. And that lead her to another question. What if she did fall in love? Would someone catch her? And if someone in fact did catch her... where would they land?

**A/N**

**10 reviews? Awesome! You guys are great! I didn't think I would get that many for this since NejiSaku isn't really that big of a paring that people like. But thank you for all the awesome reviews. And yes Sasuke is a little desperate. Also just so you guys know adding -pyon is like a slang horrific for calling someone their sweetie. As you can tell from this chapter Sasuke thinks quite highly of himself. That's only cause Neji hasn't showed up yet ;) I have a feeling you guys are going to love the next chapter. :D**


	3. Sometimes Our Light Goes Out

**So What If You Catch Me?**

_**Chapter Three**_

"_Sometimes our light goes out, but is blown again into an instant flame by an encounter with someone who touches your heart." _

"Sakura-pyon," Sakura inwardly groaned. All she wanted to do was go home and sit down a few moments before having to get ready for her date. Sasuke walked next to her a small smile on his face. "How was your day at work?"

She sighed. She wanted to ignore him completely. But the butterflies in her stomach told her to do otherwise. "It was tiring," she whispered. She looked down just as Sasuke was about to reach for her head, she brought her hand up and brushed her hair behind her ear. After that she stuffed her hand into her pockets so that way he wouldn't try again.

"I would imagine, working at a hospital must be," Sakura smiled inwardly. It was kind of nice how he treated her. Sure the flowers were a little excessive but the company was nice. At least he wasn't so forward about wanting to get into her pants like the rest of the men in Honoha were. "What are your plans for the evening?"

"I'm going on a date," she said with a shrug not even thinking of who she was talking to. She froze when a hand gripped her arm. She turned and started at him wide eyed. His sharingan glaring at her. "Sasuke?" she questioned.

"With who?" his voice was dangerously low.

"What?" she asked, his grip tightened causing her to wince slightly. "Sasuke, your hurting me." His grip loosened.

"Who are you going out with?" his voice was a mere whisper.

"I'm just going with Naruto—"

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura stared at him. He was acting if it was the end of the world.

"Sasuke." She snapped at him causing him to look back down at her. "You're making a scene." She whispered/yelled at him.

"I don't care!" He yelled going to grab her arm again that she had managed to break free but was stopped when a hand grabbed his wrist. Sakura and Sasuke looked over at who interrupted there little spat.

Neji stood holding Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke glared at the Hyuga before yanking his hand back. "Uchiha," Neji's smooth voice came out.

"Hyuga," Sasuke glared at Neji before turning away and walking away. Sakura sighed in relief before looking up at Neji. A slight blush found its way on to her face. She had never really paid much attention to him before. She was almost completely stunned by how handsome he was.

"Are you okay, Sakura-san?" She blinked a few times before realizing what had happened. Neji was one of the only people that Sasuke wouldn't mess with.

"I'm fine Neji-san, thank you." Sakura smiled. He nodded.

"Have a good day Sakura-san," and with that he left her standing alone in the busy streets. She sighed before deciding to hopefully make it home without any more interruptions. Once she got home and shut the door behind her she leaned against the wood and sighed in relief. Life was certainly getting more and more interesting.

She flew forward when the door she was leaning against flung open. She turned around and glared at the blonde who had swung open said door. "Naruto!" she yelled.

"Sorry Sakura-chan! No time to talk! I have to get ready!" Naruto yelled running past her. She growled in annoyance.

"Don't use my bathroom!" She screamed.

* * *

><p>Green eyes stared at herself in the mirror. She stood in her simple ninja attire. She didn't want to get all dressed up to go eat at Ichiraku. "Naruto are you ready?" Sakura asked, looking towards the door. She sighed not hearing anything. "Naruto! Are you ready?" she yelled louder as she walked up the stairs to Naruto's bedroom. Just as she reached the top of the stairs Naruto walked out of his bedroom. Sakura froze in her steps. "Naruto?"<p>

She couldn't believe her eyes. Instead of normal goofy laugh at Naruto that she was used to the man who stood before her was not someone she recognized. He was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, black dress pants on the bottom. He pulled on a black dress jacket. His blue eyes finally met her green ones.

"How do I look?" he asked nervously. Sakura just continued to stare at him.

"Damn Naruto, I didn't know you could clean up so well," Sakura commented once she was able to find her voice.

He smiled sheepishly scratching the back of his neck, his head band gone. It was than he saw what Sakura was wearing. "What are you wearing?" he asked.

She looked down at her ninja attire before looking back up at him. A blush forming on her face. "Well you see… I thought we were just going to Ichiraku."

"Sakura-chan! Hurry up and change!" Naruto yelled. He quickly dragged her down the hallway to her own room. "Did you really think I would take Hinata-chan to Ichiraku on our first date! I mean this is our first real date! I don't want our kids, I mean if she even wants kids, I don't want out kids to think I took her somewhere awful. Not that Ichiraku is awful, it's awesome but—"

"Stop freaking out. You're giving me a headache." Sakura said holding her head.

"What are you gonna wear?" Nauto asked. Sakura and Naruto walked into her closet and looked at all the random clothes.

"I don't know. I don't even think I have something fancy to wear," Sakura said as she fingered though the clothing that was hanging up.

"What about this?" Naruto asked, pulling out a small red dress.

"Naruto. You know I can't wear something like that," Sakura said folding her hands in front of her chest. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Why the hell not?" he asked starting to get pissy.

"What if Sasuke—"

"I am sick of hearing about Sasuke. You're not going out with Sasuke. He's not your boyfriends. He doesn't control what you do." Sakura huffed and glared at him trying to find a good reason as to why she couldn't wear it.

"Ino picked it out," she said quickly. Naruto rolled his eyes. He pushed the red dress into her hands.

"At least Ino can fall in love," Naruto mumbled.

"What was that?" Sakura glared at Naruto. Naruto was one of the only friends she had that really pushed her to be in a relationship. Sure Ino pushed her into wearing slutty things so she could sleep with guys. Naruto on the other hand really wanted Sakura to let go and just fall. She didn't want to fall. She hated the thought of it.

"Just hurry up and change. We need to pick Hinata up in an hour," he said as he walked out of the room shutting the door. After Sakura had changed into the small red dress she remembered why she didn't want to wear it. The low cut of the dress showed off her chest more than she would have liked. Along with the shortness of the dress which made it looked like her legs where a mile long. Over all she looked classy and elegant.

She brushed her hair again making sure to pull back her bangs slightly with a small silver clip. She groaned as she pulled out her black high heels. "Might as well go all out…" she mumbled to herself. She applied light make up on, along with a little mascara. She smiled at herself in the mirror. She could do this. She gulped before walking out of her room. Naruto stood on the other side of the hallway tapping his foot.

"Thank god, you took forever. Lets go." Naruto said, as he quickly pulled her door the stairs and out the house. The evening air hit her skin and made her shiver. "Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah Naruto?" she asked, walking next him.

"You look beautiful," Sakura's face lite up.

"Shut up," she said give him a hard shove. She smiled. "and thank you." The walk to the Hyuga compound wasn't a long one, but with every step Sakura took towards the house the nervousness in her stomach just continued to grow and grow until she stood in front of the door. She wanted to grab Naruto's hand for his support.

She didn't even know what the big deal was. It wasn't like this was a life changing date like it was for Naruto. Naruto turned and looked at her. She looked at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. Sakura gulped before nodding.

"F-fine." She said swallowing the bile that rose to her mouth. Naruto smiled.

"Sakura-chan," she looked up at him. He grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Letting go he smiled at her. "Don't worry," he winked. "I'm sure Neji will be a complete gentleman."

But that wasn't what she was worried about. She had no doubt that he would be polite and proper. She really didn't even know what the nervousness she felt was it for. One for sure was she didn't want Sasuke to see her. He was already pissed at her. Another well… this was a date? Sure not like a real date but it was. And that made her nervous. Would there be a kiss at the end?

She hadn't realized how lot in her thoughts she had been until she was brought out of them. In front of her stood and open door Naruto was already inside and removing his shoes, the woman who had answered was staring at her. She took a step forward and entered the threshold of the house. Taking her heels off she followed Naruto and the woman down the darkened hallway until they reached a main sitting area.

Hiashi sat at the table in front of them. A cup of tea in front of him. "Good evening," Today was just not Sakura's day. She felt so nervous more than she had been before.

"Good evening Hiashi-san," Naruto said politely, he looked so stiff. The man in front of them opened his eyes, the first thing he landed on was Sakura.

"Haruno-san I had not realized you would be accompanying them this evening," Sakura wanted to punch Naruto right then and there but decided against it. Sakura opened her mouth to answer but stopped when she felt a presence next to her. Looking to her right she found Neji next to her. She could hardly believe her eyes he looked so handsome.

His dark hair was neat as always, and instead of his head back on, he had white bandage wrapped around it. Her eyes drifted down his body taking in the gray suit jacket he was wearing. "That would be of my doing Uncle. I had asked Sakura-san to accompany me this evening." She stared at him mouth slightly agape.

"Well, than I will not keep you waiting. I assume you will have Hinata home at a reasonable hour."

Naruto gulped as the man's eyes moved to him. Sakura wanted to sigh in relief now that the attention had moved from her and back to Naruto. "Yes of course." Hiashi nodded. Sakura and Naruto turned around when they heard the door opened.

In front of them stood Hinata in a dark blue dress. Instead of a low drop the dress had a halter stile to it and came down a little lower than Sakura's. Naruto just stared at her before finally finding his voice.

"You look gorgeous Hinata-chan!" he exclaimed looking her up and door. Hinata's face instantly grew a deeper shade of red.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," a cough erupted through the room. The four turned to Hiashi who was staring at them. The group quickly left the room. Once the group was outside Sakura blew up.

"You baka! You could have told me that I needed to have a reason as to why I was coming!" Sakura screeched before smacking him in the back of the head.

"Sorry Sakura-chan," Naruto whined rubbing his sore head. Sakura glared at him for a second before smiling lightly.

"It's fine, but you owe me," she said. "Now go be with Hinata," she pushed him away from her and Neji. Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto run to catch up to Hinata who was walking a head of them. She smiled as she watched their hands intertwine. They were perfect for each other. It was beautiful really seeing two people who were so right for each other together.

"They're a good couple," she looked up at Neji was walking next to her. She nodded in agreement with what he had said.

"They truly are," she whispered.

Hyuga Neji was a complete and utter enigma to Haruno Sakura. He was one of the few and when she said few she meant handful of men in Honoha who didn't fall at her feet. He was handsome and very polite. She never had a problem with him if he was ever in the hospital. He was quiet and what Sakura considered a true gentlemen.

"I really appreciate what you've done for them." Sakura said looking from Naruto and Hinata and back up into the lavender eyes that belonged to her date for the evening.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Well," Sakura smiled "You didn't have to agree to go on the date to watch them for Hiashi. What I'm trying to say… is… well thank you. Thank you for making it possible for my best friend to have everything he deserves."

Neji nodded understanding what she was trying to say. The two walked in silence all the way to the restaurant. She was shocked to say the least when the four of them stood in front of one of the fanciest restaurants that Konoha had. She smiled as they were lead to their table and she watched as Naruto pulled out Hinata's chair for her.

Sakura reached for her chair but pulled back when Neji's hand brushed against her's. Her face instantly lite up as he pulled the chair out for her. She smiled at him before sitting down as her chair was pushed in for her. "Thank you, Neji-san."

"No need to thank me Sakura-san." Neji said as he sat down next to her. She smiled. He really was a gentleman. The rest of dinner was uneventful and was filled with wonderful food and small talk.

Sakura shivered slightly as the cold evening air hit her warm skin. Winter time would be here soon. She gasped feeling cloth fall on her shoulders. She looked up to see a small pink blush on Neji's face. "Why?" she questioned.

"You looked cold." He said. Sakura smiled and pulled the jacket closer loving the warmth.

"I was, thank you." She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the warmth.

"Hey! You guys Hinata-chan and I are gonna walk through the park!" Naruto called before him and Hinata walked into the slightly woodened area. Neji and Sakura followed but decided to sit at a bench at the begging of the park. The two sat in silence until Neji spoke first.

"If you don't mind me asking Sakura-san, but why was Uchiha yelling at you earlier today?"

Sakura sighed. She wanted to forget all about Sasuke. He was one of the main problems in her life at this moment in time. He made it nearly impossible for her to move on. Whether it be just to get over him or to move to another person. And every man she had tried to be with to forget about him would get threatened and leave. Of course those were the civilian's.

"He's angry with me."

"Well I could tell that much, but why?"

"Sasuke… I guess likes me. And I tried to tell him I was going out with you all tonight and he just… freaked." She said.

"Does he do this often?" Neji asked.

"No," Neji looked at her sternly telling she was lying. Sakura sighed, she smiled at him. "Well since you can tell I'm lying," she laughed slightly. "He doesn't get like this as long as I'm not seeing anyone."

"Well are you seeing anyone?" she shook her head.

"I try to sway away from men. Last time when I was dating Izumo, I'm sure you remember him, Sasuke came to my house and punch a hole in our wall. He only left cause Naruto stepped in." she watched as Neji's fist clinched.

"Has he ever hit you?" Sakura was shocked when his voice came out with worry.

"No." Neji relaxed slightly.

"You shouldn't let some brat get in the way of who you are allowed to be with."

Sakura smiled along with a nod. "and what about you. Are you seeing anyone?" she almost regretted asking the moment the words came out.

"I see you," her face flushed bright red.

"You know what I mean," she said quickly averting her eyes from his face. She looked back up at the stars that lay overhead.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone." He chuckled. Sakura looked back to him.

"Well that's good," she wanted to punch herself right in the face. Neji started at her for a second before a smirk formed on his face.

"And why is that good?" Sakura stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh well. I didn't mean it like that! I just meant! I don't know." She ranted loudly hands in front of her face. She stopped when the man in front of her started to laugh. She smiled lightly.

"You're cute when you look like that,"

"Like what?" Sakura pouted her face red.

"When you get all flustered," his hand reached up and brushed against her red checks.

It was then that she felt it. The one thing she had been missing for years. Ever since Sasuke had taken it from her. It was heart. Pounding so loudly in her chest she was sure he could see. He had gotten through. Somehow the walls that she made spent years building had cracked and she wasn't even sure how.

She licked her lips slightly as he moved in closer to her. She closed her eyes. "Oi! Sakura-chan! Neji!" she pushed away from him. The two looked over to see Naruto and Hinata walking towards them. "We're ready to head back to the house." Sakura nodded and quickly stood up.

The entire walk home she took side glances at the Hyuga next to her. Her stomach was doing flips with him just being so close. It was killing her. She felt weak at the knees. When they reached the house she tuned and faced Neji. She slowly took the jacket off but stopped when Neji brought his hand up.

"No, it's cold keep it." He smiled down at her. Her face flushed once more.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me, I'm being selfish. I just want another reason to see you again," and with that he kissed her hand and walked into the house Hinata in front of him. Sakura turned and faced Naruto who was smiling like it was cool.

"What?" she glared at him giving him a push.

"Oh nothing," he smiled his foxy grin as they walked down the street and back to their house. "Is it just me or does Sakura-chan have a crush?"

"I do not!" she yelled chasing after the blonde who had taken off running.

**A/N**

**So… I'm so so so so so sorry it took so long to update. But I gave you an extra long chapter ;) Anyway I finally brought in Neji. Please tell me if you didn't like it. Seriously. I've never written the paring that much so I want to know if I can make this better. Thanks again for all the reviews and the amazing feedback! You guys are awesome! **

**Also I have a pull up on my profile for my next fic. I can't decide on a title so I'm asking for a vote. Please please please go vote! Thanks you guys!**


	4. Every girl has that one guy

**So What If You Catch Me?**

_**Chapter Four**_

"_Every girl has that one guy she always goes back to, heartbreak after heartbreak. And nobody knows why, not even herself."_

Sasuke. Sasuke was that guy, that one person that no matter how hard Sakura tried she couldn't get away from him. Couldn't leave him. He was, after all her first love. Even if she had been a kid back that her feeling and her hurt were still real.

It killed Naruto to think that Sasuke would be her on down fall. Naruto sat at his kitchen table looking at his cup of milk. Last night he could have sworn something had changed in Sakura. He had never seen her look so happy. So close to a boy before, without wanting to punch him in the face. She looked like she could have been even falling for his girlfriend's cousin. But then…

_Naruto and Sakura stared at their door, or more importantly the dark haired man who sat at their door step. Now, Naruto had seen Sasuke in a bad mood before, but nothing could compare to what he saw laying in front of his house. _

_Uchiha Sasuke laid against their door a beer bottle in his hand. He looked like complete mess. Naruto turned and looked at his best friend. Her smile she had had completely gone from her face. The two stopped and stared at him. "What is his problem," Sakura tried to play like she didn't care but Naruto could see the pain on her face. _

"_Sakura," Naruto scolded her. Sakura looked down at the Uchiha when they finally reached the steps. _

"_Sasuke?" she whispered bending down she gave his shoulder a slight nudge. She watched his face as his eyes slowly fluttered open. He started at her and his eyes moved to Naruto before looking down at his hands. "Sasuke are you okay?" she asked. _

_He looked back up at her and the look in his eyes nearly killed her. If he had looked at her like that years ago she would have melted right into his arms but now she found herself hesitating. "Sakura," his hand reached out and grabbed ahold of her arm, he pulled her down to him his arms wrapped around her. She held her breath as his grip tightened on her. _

_She could smell the amount of alcohol on him and it nearly made her sick. Sasuke was the kind of man who showed his feeling when he drank. "I love you," he whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine. Sakura looked up at Naruto as if begging him for help. _

"_Come on Sasuke, let's get you in the house," Naruto said, he bent down and pulled Sasuke's arm off of Sakura before helping the dark haired boy to stand. _

"_Naruto, I'm sorry," Sasuke said as the group walked into the house. "You deserve a better friend then me. I shouldn't have done that to you, please forgive me." Naruto sighed as he laid Sasuke down on their couch. _

"_It's okay Sasuke, I forgive you," Naruto said. "Do you feel sick at all? Let me get you some water and some aspirin." _

_Naruto walked into the kitchen to find Sakura standing there hand over her mouth trying to suppress her sobs, tears streaming from her eyes. "Hey, you okay?" he asked gently touching her arm. _

"_Why does he do this, why can't he just let me be?" she grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm. Naruto sighed. _

"_Maybe you should talk to him?" Naruto suggested before moving for a glass. Sakura nodded before walking out of the room. _

"_Don't bother with the aspirin. I'll heal him," she whispered. Naruto nodded before moving out of the kitchen he stood against the wall as he watched Sakura move toward Sasuke. _

"_Hey," she whispered before bending down next to the couch. She brushed a piece of his hair from his face as he turned and looked at her. _

"_Did I make you cry again?" he asked reaching up to cup her face. "I'm such an idiot Sakura… I always do this to you… make you cry…" He closed his eyes when he felt a warm sensation come over his body, he dropped his hand from her face. When Sakura finished healing him she moved her hand away from him. His eyes slowly opened to look into her green ones. "Did he treat you good?" Sasuke asked._

"_Who?" Sakura questioned, not understanding what Sasuke was saying. _

"_Hyuga," Sasuke tried to control his anger. _

"_How did you—"_

"_I saw you two… walking together…" he looked away from her. She looked down at her hands. Why was she feeling so guilty it's not like Sasuke was her boyfriend. He was hardly a friend anymore. "You know I love you Sakura…" his voice sounded so sweat it made her want to disappear. She clinched her eyes shut as tears fell from her eyes again. "Please don't cry anymore…" _

"_I can't help it…" she whispered. _

"_Why?" _

"_Because it hurts… every time you say it," she opened her eyes to stare at him. "Every time you tell me you love me it hurts so badly," Sasuke looked away from. "I love you Sasuke," he turned back to look at her shocked. "I do. I can't deny it. I love you more than words can say…" his heart was pounding in his chest. "But, I don't want to be in love with you anymore." She stood up. "So please Sasuke, let me move on. Let me be happy," with that she turned to leave the living room. _

"_Sakura," his voice made her stop. "Does he make you happy?" The 'he' of course being Neji. Sakura smiled slightly before turning to look back at Sasuke. She nodded. _

"_Yeah," she whispered. "He does." Sasuke looked away. He didn't want to hear that. _

"_I hope you know… that I won't give up." He said. Sakura sighed. _

"_Good night Sasuke," _

A loud groan brought Naruto out of his thoughts of the night before. A loud thud sounded through the house, Naruto chugged his milk before standing up and moving to the living room where Sasuke laid on the ground, one leg propped up on the couch.

"Did I make an ass out of myself last night?" he asked, looking up at Naruto. Naruto sighed before nodding his head. "Damn…" the Uchiha mumbled before sitting up. "Is she?" he turned to look at his blonde friend.

"She's at work," Naruto said. Sasuke nodded before standing up.

"Thanks for letting me crash here," Naruto nodded as the two moved to the door. Naruto looked it behind him as they walked to the Hokage tower. "Hey Naruto…" Naruto looked at the dark haired boy with a raised eye brow. "I meant what I said last night, I really am sorry for what I did to you and Sakura. I really don't deserve you two."

Naruto sighed. He placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, his other hand on his hip. "Look don't mention it. It's in the past. Let's move forward."

Sasuke nodded as Naruto walked forward and into the building. Sasuke took in a deep breath before turning around and heading towards the Uchiha district. He smelt awful.

On the other side of town in the hospital Sakura was having a day of hell. She'd been thrown up on twice. Plus! A little boy who had come in for a shot thought it would be a great idea to pee on her. Needless to say… today was the day when she did normal rounds. Checkups for the kid in the village. Not lifesaving.

She sighed as she sat down behind her desk. Her legs were killing her, she reached under the desk and un did the straps on her high heels. She sighed in relief when her bare feet touched the cold ground. Leaning back in her seat she stared at the clock that was on the wall. Six O'clock. It was only six. She still had three more hours stuck in the hospital.

She had wanted to sneak away to her office at five so she could start her paper work, but since she got called away she would have to work through her dinner break so she could go home on time. Sighing she pulled out a pen and started going over the charts for pay for all the workers. It was going to be a long day.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. "Enter," she said not bothering to look up from the paper work. She had already finished the pay checks for the month and had moved to the 'suggestion box' that was set up for all employees.

She rolled her eyes at the first 'suggestion'. _"It should be in forced that all medical staff wear proper shoes no matter who they are," _ That one was directed at her.

Most of the staff welcomed her with welcome arms when Tsuande had placed her and Shizune in charge of the hospital, but a select few were still upset that they weren't chosen. Something about playing favorites. Sakura rolled her eyes once more before looking up to see who stood at her door way.

Her jaw nearly hit the floor when her eyes landed on the handsome Hyuga. He was dressed in his traditional Hyuga training clothes, his head band placed on his forehead. He was so handsome it nearly took her breath away. "Neji!" she said standing up quickly. "Wh-what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

"I stopped by your home to see if you were there, but Naruto said that you were still at work," he said calmly.

"Oh," she walked over to the door and shut it as a few stray nurses were staring in. She blushed.

"I don't have an excuse as to why I'm here," he said quickly. She looked at him. Taking in his body language she noticed he was just as nervous as she was. "Other than… I wanted to see you," he whispered. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

It was so odd that he could do that, do this to her. Maybe he was how she would get over Sasuke. Neji was already pulling her farther and farther away from the Uchiha it was amazing. She shivered when his hand brushed her arm. Her stomach doing flips and flops.

She turned and looked at the clock on the wall. She gasped seeing the time. How had she not noticed that it was already ten? "I didn't realize it was so late," she whispered.

"Let me walk you home?" he asked. She nodded.

"Let me grab my coat," she turned and grabbed the white medical coat before throwing it on. "Okay."

"Um… Sakura," Neji laughed as she looked at him. "You're missing your shoes," Sakura's face heated up.

"Right," she grabbed her heels from under her desk before quickly throwing them on. She clipped the straps before standing up. Even with her heels on he was still a good head taller than she was. She smiled as they slipped out of her office, she made sure to lock the door behind her. When the two walked out into the colder weather realization hit her.

Sasuke hadn't sent her any flowers today. It shocked her slightly. Maybe their talk had changed something in him. She could only hope. She looked up at Neji who looked at her questioningly. "Sorry," she smiled. "Had something on my mind."

He only nodded not wanting to intrude on what it was in case it was something that was none of his business. "Sakura?" she looked up at Neji. "Would you like to accomplany me to a formal dinner this Friday?" Sakura blinked her eyes a few times before it finally dawned on her that he was asking her one a date.

"Yes, I would love to." She smiled, he smiled down at her. She looked ahead. Maybe… just maybe this time she would be strong enough to not fall back to Sasuke. Just maybe this once… she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. She looked up at the dark haired boy who stood next to her. Maybe she could fall again…

**A/N**

**Hello all! Thank you for all the wonderful words of encouragement! I'm glad so many of your like this since this isn't one of my normal pairings that I write. It makes me happy to see so many pennames that I recognize. You guys really do spoil me ;) **

**I'd also like to announce for those of you who don't know I've posted yet another new fic. Beginnings Aren't So Simple. It's a KakaSaku fic, I'd be pretty stoked if you read that one as well **

**Thanks again!**


	5. Our lives improve only when

**So What If You Catch Me?**

_**Chapter Five**_

"_Our lives improve only when we take chances and the first and most difficult risk we can take is to be honest with ourselves." _

Ino smiled knowingly as she leaned across the counter in the flower shop. "So I see someone needs some advice," she smirked wickedly seeing Sakura standing in the doorway.

"Not anymore," Sakura said before turning to leave the shop.

"Aww! Come on! Don't be like that!" Ino yelled jumping over the counter and to Sakura who was standing outside now. Ino's hand wrapped around her wrist before pulling her into the shop. Ino turned around and pulled the plotted plant in that was holding the door opened. Ino smiled as she flipped over the open sign so it read closed. "How about we talk about what's going on over lunch," winked the blonde as she pulled the yellow apron over her head.

The pinkette could only sigh as she was pulled from the flower shop and down the street and into a new dango shop that had opened a few weeks ago.

"So, what's wrong?" Ino asked before eating a full stick of dango. Sakura sighed.

"Who said anything was wrong?" Sakura countered.

"It's obvious. I can see it written all over your face," the blonde said with a mouthful. Sakura's eyes brows raised slightly at the blonde woman who continued to eat hungrily. "What?" Ino glared at her as if daring her to say something about the way she was stuffing her face.

"Nothing nothing," Sakura said quickly holding her hands up into a defensive position. "How's things with Choji?" Sakura asked taking a bite of her dango.

"Oh we're great," Ino smiled her mouth full of food. She swallowed before taking a sip of her green tea. "Word is that he's planning on proposing!" Ino said in a sing songy voice. Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "But! Since we both know this isn't about me and my relationship…." Ino inquired.

Sakura sighed before looking down at her glass of tea. She stared at it silently for a few minutes. "I'm confused," she finally answered looking up to meet her friends blue eyes.

"About what?" If it was one thing Ino was good at it was knowing exactly what she wanted and how she was going to get it. Sakura sighed before leaning back in the wooden seat. She looked across the street at the many people moving about doing their own business.

"Well it's about Sasuke and—"

"Sakura! Ino!" the two girls looked up to see the dark haired weapons specialist running towards them a smile on her face. She stopped when she reached their table that sat under the overhang.

"Hey Tenten!" the two called with a wave. Tenten smiled she looked gorgeous with her olive skin that glistened with sweat.

"Are you seriously working out this early?" Ino asked, as if training was the worst thing the girl could be doing. Tenten laughed smiling at the blonde.

"Well Neji asked me if I was willing to train with him today so I agreed," she giggled. Sakura just started at the brunette. A wave of jealousy consumed her. She quickly tried to push away the thought. She had no reason to be jealous. It wasn't like they were together… but he had asked her…

"To a dinner with his clan." Tenten smiled cheekily at Ino, a blush was on the brunette's face.

"What?" Sakura asked her stomach clenched.

"Tenten was saying how she was sure Neji was going to ask her to go with him on some date with dinner with his clan," Ino said.

"Well he didn't," Tenten said quickly. "But he still has four days to ask, right?"

"I'm sure he'll ask you Tenten! I mean look at you! You're hot!" Ino said taking Sakura's last dango stick. Sakura didn't even more she just sat there her mouth completely dry as the two girls talked over how Tenten would be asked on that dinner date… that she was already attending.

"Thanks Ino, Well I've got to go shower I smell awful!" she laughed. "I'll see you guys later!" Sakura watched as the dark haired girl ran away from them.

"Now what were you saying?" Ino asked looking back to Sakura who was staring blankly. "Sakura? Billboard brow!"

"What pig!" Sakura snapped. Ino sat back in her seat.

"So you're confused about Sasuke?" she questioned. Sakura sighed.

"Great! Just great," Sakura sighed laying her head on the table in front of her. Ino rolled her eyes at the pinkette's drama. If anything she was the drama queen of the group.

"Seriously Sakura. It can't be _that _bad." Ino said with a roll of her eyes.

"That bad?" Sakura snorted. This was just her luck. The one time in her life where she thought she was choosing the right thing, it would be one of her good friends who liked the man she was slowly starting to fall for. "How about the fact that that dinner Tenten is hoping Neji asks her to he's already asked me to go!" Sakura practically yelled.

Ino's eyes snapped opened and she almost dropped her cup. "What?" she couldn't believe her ears. "I thought you said that this had to do with Sasuke!"

"Sasuke and Neji. I didn't get to finish my first sentence!" Sakura was almost ready to be in tears.

"Oh shit…" Ino moaned. Now this was bad. "Wait! When did you and Neji start to have a thing?" the blonde glared at her friend who had decided not to tell her about important things.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Seriously?" she asked annoyed. "We went out on a date on Friday. Than he's been walking me home from work every night." Ino started shocked. Tenten had been after Neji for years for as far as she knew and never once had he shown this much interest in a woman before.

"Okay so your confused now about what?" Ino asked. "The fact that you have the two hottest guys our age after you?" Ino said almost as if it was a no brainer on what she should do.

"I finally told Sasuke the truth about my feelings for him," Ino nodded. "And… there's just… there's just something about Neji. He makes me feel so warm. So happy. He's caring and handsome and a real gentlemen. And he makes me feel like I could fall forever,"

Ino sighed. This was a hard thing. "Well… be honest with yourself. I mean it's pretty obvious to me what you want."

Sakura sighed. "But Tenten…"

"Will understand," Ino said cutting off her friend. "Sure it sucks but I'm sure Tenten will understand that you didn't have control over your feelings nor did you have control over what he feels for you." Sakura nodded.

"I guess your right…" Sakura said with a sigh. "I hope your right…"

**A/N**

**Sorry it was kinda like a filler chapter. I just wanted to add Tenten into the story line before we got too far in. Lol. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! You guys are the best! I don't normally write NejiSaku so if anyone has any ideas they'd like to see or whatever let me know! There's no promise I'll do it but I'll think it over. Lol Thanks for reading and reviewing! **


	6. You were the last person

**So What If You Catch Me?**

_**Chapter Six**_

"_You were the last person I thought I would like. Now you're the only person who gives me butterflies," _

Sakura groaned in annoyance at the two medic's in training who had been screaming at each other for the past twenty minutes. One was the kind of girl who only joined to get the attention of a man. Where the other was a dedicated Kunoichi. Sakura rubbed her forehead. It would be now. It would be the craziest week of her life. It would also be the week that Shizune decided to take vacation to spend a week with Iruka.

"Enough!" Sakura roared. If Tsunade had been in the facility she would have been proud. "Choko! Remove yourself from my hospital," The dark haired girl stood frozen. "I want you to do as many laps around the village as you can possibly do, and maybe if you're lucky I'll find you tonight and take you home. If not you'll sleep outside. Move now," The dark haired girl quickly ran down the hallway.

Green eyes turned and glared at the orange haired girl who sat in front of you. "I expected much better from you Moegi," Sakura said. The orange haired girl looked away ashamed. "I'm disappointed in you." Moegi bit her lip trying to force herself not to cry. "I suggest you go and start your laps. You have 50 to do. Be here tomorrow morning at normal time," and with that Sakura turned around her black heels clicking as she made her way to her office. Oh yeah, today was awesome.

Once Sakura was safely in her office she plopped down in her desk chair and laid her head on her desk. It was no wonder why Tsunade constantly drank. She sighed wondering how exactly Shizune was able to do it. She groaned when a light tap on her door made her sit up. Whoever was on the other side was about to get an ear load from her. She swung opened the door ready to yell, mouth wide opened but froze.

There staring right back at her was her perfect flower. It was simple. Beautiful. A red tulip sat staring at her. She stood there frozen just staring at her. She looked up to meet the beautiful lavender eyes that stared down at her. "Good afternoon," her face instantly lit up.

"Good afternoon," her heart leaped up into her throat and her stomach was doing all types of twists and turns. "What are you doing here?" she asked shocked to see him. She quickly invited him into her office shutting the door to all the unwanted eyes that were watching as they passed.

"Training ended early between Tenten and I so I decided to come and see you," he smiled. And with that Sakura's face fell. Tenten. She still hadn't gotten a chance to talk to the dark haired girl about the situation she had unknowingly started. "You're unhappy."

She quickly looked at him. "It's not what you think," Sakura assured him. She didn't need the man of her dreams thinking that she wasn't as interested in him as he thought. "its… complicated." She answered to his questioning looks.

"Maybe I can help?" he inquired as Sakura took the tulip from his hand. She rummaged around her desk until she found an old sake bottle. She walked to her mini fridge and pulled out a bottle pouring water into the sake bottle she then placed the flower in it and set it on her window ceil.

"It's a girl thing…" she mumbled. Neji chuckled. Sakura sighed before leaning against the window ceil. "It's about Tenten…"

That really sparked Neji's interest. What did this have to do with Tenten? She had been his teammate for many years as well as a friend to him. She had been there for him when he had problems with his clan. She had woken up early to train with him. Stayed up late. She's been a great friend. She'd—

"She likes you."

"What?" Neji asked. The look of shock on his face made it sure that he had never thought of the dark haired girl that way.

"I was having lunch with Ino," Neji and to resist the urge to roll his eyes. What was it with girls and having extremely long stories for something as simple as a yes or no answer? "And we ran into Tenten. I was trying to get advice from Ino about you—things," Sakura said quickly. "And then Tenten was telling me and Ino that she was waiting for you two invite you to that dinner party that you had already invited me to. And Tenten's in love with you!"

Neji chuckled at the pinkette whose face was as pink as her hair. He took two long strides until he stood pressed against Sakura. Her stomach dropped to the ground. He really needed to stop doing this to her. He reached up and brushed a piece of her hair from her face. "I'm not in love with Tenten," he whispered, sending shivers down her back.

"But she's my friend Neji! I can't do that to her. I can't do this to her! It's like breaking your friends heart!" Neji shut his eyes slowly. He sighed deeply before opening them again.

"You don't have to do anything. I will." Sakura stared at him shocked.

"But… you hardly know me," she whispered. He smiled before moving in closer to her. His breath tickling her lips.

"Yet somehow you captivate me more than a woman I've known eight years, I think that says something," She shivered as he moved closer and closer. She gasped when his warm lips kissed her cheek lightly. He stayed there for a long moment before pulling back. Her green eyes fluttered opened and all she could see was him. "I have a mission. But I'll be back Wednesday evening or early Thursday morning. I'll come see you as soon as I'm back. Have a good night Sakura,"

"Be safe," she whispered as he walked out of the room. It was amazing how so much had changed from last week. She shrugged sitting back down at her desk. Maybe Ino was right. Maybe it was easy to fall in love. She pulled out her bottom drawer before popping the fake bottom out and grabbing a full sake bottle. She opened it and took a small drink. Maybe Tsuande was right. Maybe Tuesday was a perfectly suitable day to start drinking.

She smiled turning around in her chair, her green eyes landed on the beautiful flower. It was perfect. It wasn't flashy like the bouquets that Sasuke had gotten her. Or expensive like the rare flowers. It was beautiful yet simple. A single red tulip. The symbol for internal love. She smiled, turning to look at the clock that sat on the way she groaned. And now she had to go and find Choko. Tuesdays rocked.

**A/N**

**I think the only thing that could have made this chapter better was if I had updated on a Tuesday lol. Also would like to point out that Choko is actually a character in the anime. She was in the academy with Konohamaru. Lol Hope this chapter wasn't a disappointment. Super stoked by the amount of reviews you guys have given me! You guys are the best! Also happy thanksgiving for you American's out there. Well thanks for reading and reviewing!**

_**ALSO! SUPER IMPORTANT! I HAVE A POLL UP ON MY PROFILE SO PLEASE GO VOTE! THANK YOU!**_


	7. I protect her

**So What If You Catch Me**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_I protect her not because I think she needs it, but because I want to. _

Wednesday should have been any normal day for Sakura but it wasn't. Instead of her normal walk to the hospital. And her normal patient checking day. She spent almost the entire day… hiding. She didn't even know why she was hiding. It could have been the fact that she kept seeing Tenten around the village a lot more than normal.

Sakura looked over the edge of the trash can she had been hiding behind to find that the brunette was no longer in view. She sighed in relief before turning to walk down the back ally and then back to the hospital. "Oh Sakura!" Green eyes widened. She stood frozen in her spot. Should she run? She could run right? And then when she saw her later explain that she hadn't heard her? Sakura closed her eyes. That was a dumb idea.

Sakura laughed nervously as she turned around to meet the brunette she had just been hiding from. "Hey, Tenten."

"Hey I've been searching all over for you," Tenten smiled.

_Oh no! She's been searching for me! What the hell is that supposed to mean! _"Well I'm here," Sakura smiled.

Tenten laughed before walking a few steps closer to the pinkette who was having a mental break down. "I was wondering if there was any way I could buy some poisons from the hospital," Tenten said.

_Poisons! Oh my god! Is she trying to kill me! _

"You know for the weapon shop. I figured ninja would like to have that choice to buy poison with their weapons,"

"Oh, yeah…" Sakura laughed nervously. _Get a hold of yourself Sakura! _"I was just heading back to the hospital. If you want to come with me I'll get some for you."

"Thank you so much Sakura," Tenten said.

XXX

"Have a good night Moegi. If anything happens don't think twice to call," Sakura said to the orange haired girl.

"Hai Sakura-sempai. Have a good night!" Moegi called to the pinkette as Sakura walked out of the hospital and into the cold evening air. It was only six but the sun had already set and the cold was slowly coming in. Sakura sighed in relief happy that he day was finally over and early too. She walked briskly to the house she shared with Naruto. Pushing open the door she was happy when she was welcomed by the warmth of their awesome heater.

Her good mood instantly vanished when she realized Naruto had guests. More importantly. Sasuke. So much for a good day. She sighed as she hung her keys up at the door. Slipping off her shoes and medical coat she walked further into the house. She found the two boys laughing over something. The coffee table covered in empty beer bottles.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"Hey Sakura-pyon," he smiled. Sakura rolled her eyes. So much for a relaxing bath.

"Hey… you do know it's only six?" she said, pointing to all the beer bottles.

"Yeah yeah yeah, but it's already dark out!" Naruto exclaimed. "Besides. We just sent Sai to get more beer. You want to join?"

Sakura sighed. Fuck it. She needed a beer. She smiled before popping down on Naruto's lap and stealing his beer while he was confused. She slide off his lap and on to the couch, her legs still draped over his lap. Sakura brought the beer bottle up to her lips before downing the rest in one gulp. That was another thing Sakura had picked up from her Shishou. Her drinking abilities.

"Rough day?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded before laying back on the couch.

"You could say that," She mumbled. Just then the door opened and Sai walked in with a large case of beer.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke said.

"I am not sorry," Sai said. Causing Sakura and Naruto to bust out into a laugh. Sai walked around the coffee table and sat down next to Sakura. "Hag?" Sai said pulling out a beer. Sakura held her hand up and took the beer. "Dickless?" Naruto held his hand out and took his beer. "Faggot?"

Naruto and Sakura busted out into another fit of giggles while Sasuke glared at Sai and took his beer. "Dick," Sasuke mumbled opening his beer.

"I'm the only one in this team who has one," Sai countered causing Naruto and Sakura to bust out into another fit of giggle only for Naruto to stop.

"Wait…" the blonde said looking very serious. "I have a dick!" Naruto yelled. Sakura laughed so hard she fell of the couch.

"I needed this," she said rubbing away the tears that formed in her eyes. "I'm gonna go change," she mumbled before standing up taking her beer bottle with her. She walked down the hallway and up the stairs to her bedroom. She needed to get out of this awful work uniform and into normal people clothes. What she really needed was to get out of this damn bra!

She unhooked her bra the second she got into the room. She slid it out from under her shirt before moving to her closest. She set her beer bottle on the dresser. She fumbled with her pants before they dropped to the floor. She grabbed a long sleeved shirt and changed out of her work clothes finally getting the smell of the hospital away from her. She walked to her dresser and grabbed a pair of black leggings. After that was on she grabbed a tan pair of shorts and put them on.

She stood up and let her long hair fall out of her bun. She was about to turn around when warm arms wrapped around her waist causing her to jump. She spun around and slammed her back into her dresser. Her beer knocking over the side and falling the ground. Her eyes widened when wet lips pressed against hers.

Gathering some chakra into her hand she pushed Sasuke away from her knocking him backward. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sakura yelled. Sasuke stood up and gripped his abdomen. With the amount of force she used she had to at least broken a rib or two.

"I told you I wasn't giving up," he said moving towards her. She looked to her bedroom door hoping that Naruto would choose now to be the time he needed to use the bathroom. But found she was really all alone in her bedroom with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, please. Knock this off. I don't want to have to hurt you," she said as he walked closer to her as if she was his pray and he was the hunter. She let out a gasp when her feet were knocked out from under her. She looked out to find that Sasuke had made a bushin. What the hell was he doing?

Sakura let out a surprised gasp when her arms were forcibly held above her head. She moved to push him off but found she could direct her chakra into her hands anymore. She looked at him surprised and he smirked at her before bending down to kiss her. She shook her head trying to force him away. Her eyes widened when she felt the button of her shorts come undone.

"Sasuke stop this!" she growled.

"I love you Sakura, why can't you see that?" Sasuke whispered as he kissed the bare skin of her stomach. Sakura thrashed her body but Sasuke held her down. Her eyes drooped slightly. He had really drained her chakra. She felt her shorts being tugged down and she closed her eyes. She couldn't fight back anymore. She was losing…

All of a sudden she felt Sasuke's body whipped off of her. She heard a loud crash. She wanted to open her eyes to see what was going on. She could bring herself too.

Sasuke's body was pressed up against the broken glass of Sakura's full body mirror. He glared at his captor his sharingan blaring.

Pale lavender eyes glared at him. Neji tightened his grip around the boys neck until Sasuke let out a chocking noise. Neji let go and let Sasuke slip to the glass covered floor. In the door way Naruto stood staring shocked at the scene in front of him. Sai was glaring at Sasuke. Neji turned away from Sasuke, he undid his metal ANBU flak jacket before dropping it to the floor. He moved to Sakura's side. Bending down he checked her breathing.

"Sakura," he whispered. Sakura moaned in response unable to form a sentence. "Are you okay?"

"Neji?"

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I got really sick so I stayed in bed for like a week. Lol I hope you guys like the new chapter and I want to thank all of your who have reviewed. I'm glad you like this fic. **

**Also I'd like to announce that my Christmas fic is up. So go check it out **

**Another tid bit of info that you're not going to like is that I'm getting ready to leave for vacation so I will not be able to update until January 4****th**** sooo… sorry! Hope you guys have a good holiday and an awesome new years!**


	8. Because this is what happens

**So What If You Catch Me?**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_"Because this is what happens when you try to run from the past. It just doesn't catch up, it overtakes … blotting out the future."_

Sakura groaned ever so slightly when she finally came to. Her mouth was dry and the taste of alcohol was still in her mouth. Making her think that she had done something more than a little stupid. It was then that she remembered the exact events of what had happened earlier and why exactly there was a large bump on her head. Her green eyes snapped open. Looking around the room she sighed in relief realizing that she was still in her home. Just in one of the guest rooms.

She sat up slowly trying not to kill her head more than it already was. Looking down she realized that someone had changed her. Her face lit up bright red. Neji had seen her without a shirt on! She wanted to burry herself underground in embarrassment. Why did only bad things have to happen to her? Why did Sasuke have to continue to be the way her was. Sasuke… She could still hear the sound of him being thrown into her mirror.

She sat up and tested her feet on the cold wood floor. She wasn't sure how much chakra she would have left. She didn't dare try and heal the bump on her head. At least not until after she had eaten something. Oh yeah was her head killing her, bring her hand up she pressed against her forehead willing the splitting headache away. It felt like hours before her hand finally reached the door knob. She turned the knob and pushed the door opened. The light in the hallway was on and she couldn't hear anything.

She walked down the hallway and to where her bedroom was. When she reached the door she saw that Neji was sweeping up broken pieces of glass. She watched him for a moment taking in the sight of him. He was always so calm and collected. His face was in a frown leaving wrinkles on his face making him look older then he was. She took a step forward but stopped when he looked up at her meeting her eyes.

He quickly moved from what he was doing and to her side. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Sakura smiled slightly. It was nice to have someone who cared so much.

"I'm okay," she said looking around the room. Her eyes fell on a small blood stain that sat on the carpet near where she once had a mirror. "What time is it?" she asked. Neji looked behind him at Sakura's night stand where her alarm clock sat.

"A little after one," he commented. Sakura looked down taking everything in. It had only been four hours ago that everything had gotten out of hand.

"Where is Sasuke?" Sakura asked, she moved her feet. She was slowly becoming more and more woozy. Neji reached up and grabbed her arm and slowly started to lead her down the hallway and to the living room.

"Naruto took him to the hospital. I'm sorry," Neji said once he had gotten to the living room and had sat down. Sakura frowned slightly.

"Why are you sorry?" she questioned, running a hand through her hair she pushed it back behind her ears.

"For how I acted. I just… I saw him on top of you and I was angry… I'm sorry I could not control my anger Sakura-san," Sakura flinched slightly. When had he started to call her that again? She had thought they were well past formalities like that. Neji looked away from the pinkette. She reached out and grasped his hand causing him to turn and look at her.

"Neji…" She didn't even know what to say to him. How could she. She had no idea what he was thinking. It obviously wasn't a good thing. She took a deep breath. Was he thinking that being with her was a mistake? That maybe he should have chosen Tenten instead. It would probably be easier if he had. Then she wouldn't feel like her heart was breaking. She had no idea what had come over her or that she was crying until a small sob escaped from her lips.

Neji's eyes widened in shock. What had he done to bring on such tears in the beautiful woman who sat in front of him. Sakura looked up at him. Her beautiful green eyes stared right into his as tears streamed down from her eyes. "Please don't leave," she whispered. Was she worried he was going to leave her? "This thing with Sasuke… it's in the past please don't hold it against me. No matter how hard I try to force him away the harder he comes back. I just don't want you to leave because of—"

Jade eyes stared straight as warm delicious soft lips pressed firmly against hers. Her entire body lit up and heat spread like a wild fire. Was this how a real kiss was supposed to feel? The pit of her stomach was falling apart like it was a small pool of lava. Her eyes slowly slid shut and she pushed into the kiss. This was more than amazing. Words couldn't describe how she was feeling. She almost felt like crying again but this time because she was so happy.

She pulled away with a gasp when the front door opened and shut. She looked back at Neji her face bright red. "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered to her before Naruto walked into the living room. His buzz from earlier was completely gone. He looked worn down and his pregaming for the weekend was ruined.

"Sakura-chan," he sighed in relief. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Naruto smiled slightly when he realized that Neji's are was wrapped around Sakura's waste and she was leaning into him.

"I'm okay Naruto," Naruto sighed in relief once more, sitting down in the chair across the way. "Sasuke's in the hospital. He'll be staying there over night…" Naruto looked up to meet Sakura's eyes. "Sakura," his voice serious. "You need to decide whether or not if you want to press charges." Sakura nodded. She wasn't sure what to do. Sasuke was still their friend. He had been drinking he didn't know what he was doing.

She felt Neji's hand tighten around her's. She looked up at him and he smile down gently at her. She smiled slightly. She still wasn't sure what to do but she knew she was going to be okay. She had to be. She had the best friend in the world… and dare she say… the best boyfriend? Her face flushed for a moment. Thinking of Neji as her boyfriend.

"Does… does anyone else know what happened here?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head. "I think I need to sleep on it," she said standing up. She stumbled slightly but was caught by Neji.

"Let me walk you to your room, Sakura," Sakura smiled and nodded.

**A/N**

**I am super sorry that it has taken me so long too updated. I know I don't have to explain myself but I feel I should. Last you all heard I was going on vacation. Well my vacation was to meet my husband's family. Well I was there It was brought to my attention that the man I had married wasn't the same man. He had turned cold and distant. So since I've been gone I've moved from my home, lost my dog, and am working on filing for a divorce from my husband. So I'm sorry I didn't update but it was for a good reason. I've been pretty heartbroken through this whole thing so any inspiration to write has been dead considering most things that I write are super duper lovey dovey stuff. So I think I've found my inspiration again and I am hoping to write as often as I can. Thank you for reading and staying a fan of my work. **


	9. Love looks though a telescope

**So What If You Catch Me?**

_**Chapter Nine  
><strong>_

_"Love looks though a telescope; Envy, through a microscope."  
><em>

Sakura had regretfully had to say goodbye to Neji in the morning after he had decided to stay the night with her (Of course sleeping over the covers while she slept under the covers). He was quite the gentlemen giving her a kiss on the cheek goodbye. Sakura had gone into work with Naruto that morning to discus what they were going to do about Sasuke. Since Naruto was the Hokage in training Tsunade had given him this task to handle, having assumed that this would be one of his hardest tasks.

Sakura and Naruto sat across from each other in the Hokage's office. Tsunade had decided to work at the hospital today since Sakura would be busy most of the day going over what had happened with Sasuke. "Okay," Naruto said with a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. "We can't just sit here all day staring at each other."

Sakura nodded with a sigh. She really didn't want to talk about what had happened the evening before. She also didn't know how to react the what Sasuke had done. What would be a good enough punishment for the Uchiha. Certainly getting the crap beat out of him by Neji was a good start. But other then that she hadn't the slightest clue on what they could do. "I honestly don't know what to do Naruto," Naruto smiled sadly.

"I know what you mean,"

* * *

><p>Neji who had had one of the oddest nights of his life was still debating with himself if it was a good night of a bad one. He did get the beat the last surviving Uchiha to a pulp. He also got to stay the night with the only girl who had ever held his attention and was slowly starting to take a hold of his heart. A small smile made his way to his lips as he continued his way to the Hyuga compound. His smile faltered slightly when he saw Tenten waiting outside. A large smile spread across her face and she made her way to him.<p>

"Morning," he said politely. He winced at how stiff he sounded. This was Tenten. His teammate that he had known since they were twelve. They were friends. Yet some how everything seemed so different.

"Hey Neji!" Tenten smiled. "I was wondering where you were. I saw a few of your teammates last night from the mission so I was surprised when you weren't home this morning. Where were you?"

"A friends house," Why had he said that? Was it because he actually knew of Tenten's feelings? Had he not want to told her because he knew it would hurt her? He had promised Sakura that he would tell her. "Sakura's house. I stayed at Sakura's house."

Tenten's face fell for a second before she perked back up. "Oh I heard that Naruto was having a little get together. Hinata told me that I guess a fight broke out. I didn't realize you were that good of friends with team 7,"

"No Tenten. I stayed the night with Sakura. Not with Naruto, or Sai or Sasuke. I stayed the night with Sakura," Tenten just stared at him for a moment taking in everything that he had just said.

"You... you stayed the night... with Sakura?" Neji could hear the tears in her voice.

"Yes," Neji said. He felt awful. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling bad. Sure Tenten was his friend but he had never made any indication to her that they would ever be more then just friends. For the longest time they had just been teammates. "Tenten... I really like Sakura."

Tenten's chocolate eyes landed on Neji's face. She looked like she had just had her heart broken. "You... you like Sakura? I thought... I thought you liked me? I mean I assumed that you were going to ask me to your clan's banquet tomorrow. I thought that there was something between us," and then like a switch had flicked so did Tenten. "So you're just going to let this whore come between us Neji?" Neji's eyes widened for a moment. Since when had Tenten ever considered Sakura a whore? "I thought you loved me?" Where was all this coming from? "You know what Neji! I'm too good for you anyway! You can be happy with your pink haired slut!"

Neji glared at Tenten. "Tenten. I think you need to rethink everything you just said to me and about Sakura who is supposedly your friend," and with that Neji walked into his home. Taking off his shoes at the front door he walked down the hallway only to run into his uncle.

"Case of the crazies?" he said before continuing down the hallway leaving a very shocked Neji.

* * *

><p>"Okay. So I think we finally have this figured out," Naruto said looking over the large pros and cons paper that Sakura and him had been working on for the past two hours.<p>

"Yes Naruto... I think we've finally have figured out why ramen is better out of the package instead of in a cup," Sakura said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah I think it's pretty good. We should totally publish this," Naruto said looking at his handy work. Sakura sighed irritated before taking the paper and ripping it up.

"Damnit Naruto! You're not helping at all!" Sakura screamed.

**A/N**

**Hey everyone sorry it took so long to updated and it wasn't a very long chapter. I got a job which takes up a good amount of time and I was busy trying to finish one of my other fanfictions. Also I started a Harry Poter fanfiction so I would be super happy if you guys would check it out for those of you who like Harry Potter. Thanks again for continuing to read this :) It means a lot.  
><strong>


	10. A woman is like a tea bag

**So What If You Catch Me?**

_**Chapter Ten**_

_A woman is like a tea bag; you never know how strong it is until it's in hot water_

Sakura sighed as she walked away from the Hokage tower. It had quite possibly been the longest day off she had ever had. After hours of debating they had finally decided on getting restraining order against Sasuke and he would be forced to go to counseling until a counselor thought he was stable enough to be with out one. Sakura sighed in relief glad that she was at least able to go home. She stuffed her hands into her pockets to keep them warm. It killed her to tell Sasuke what they had decided. The only positive of the situation was that he had willingly agreed to go to counseling. The streets slowly became darker before the street lights came on; lighting her way home.

Sakura had never been happier to lay down on her couch. Not even after fifteen hour shifts at the hospital. It was just so amazing to finally get to relax. There was nothing that could bring her down now. A knock on the door made her groan. Why did someone had to choose now to come over? She rolled off of the couch before bringing herself up to stand. She walked to the front door. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her face to make her look less sleepy before she opened the door.

"Oh hey Tenten," Sakura said realizing who was at the door.

"Don't 'Oh hey Tenten me'," Tenten said glaring at the pinkette. The brunettes mind was running a mile a minute with insults that she had been practicing all day for the pink haired woman. Who was she to steal her man! It was obvious that Neji and her were meant to be together.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Tenten. What had come over her? Oh... Neji. Sakura sighed. "Look Tenten. I understand why your mad. But it wasn't like I planned this,"

Tenten made a noise at Sakura before crossing her arms in front of her chest. "That's a likely story!" Sakura couldn't help herself. She rolled her eyes at Tenten. "Don't roll your eyes at me!"

"Tenten?" The two girls looked up to see Naruto and Hinata. Hinata being the one who had spoken. "We need to talk," Both girls were shocked at how angry Hinata sounds. Naruto was staring at her like she had grown two heads. "Come with me," her voice hard. She turned to Naruto. "I'll be right back Naruto-kun," her voice soft and sweet again. Naruto nodded before moving past Tenten and to the door where Sakura stood. The two watched Hinata walk away with Tenten.

"That was terrifying," Naruto said with a shutter before walking into the house. Sakura nodded before following him in and shutting the door behind them.

* * *

><p>Naruto stood in front of the mirror making sure his orange bow tie looked perfect. In fact he had been doing this acting for nearly forty-five minutes and it was driving Sakura insane. She sighed before falling back on the bed. "Naruto," she groaned. "You look fine, I don't know why you're freaking out this is just some dumb clan dinner," Sakura mumbled.<p>

"It's not just some dumb clan dinner," Naruto said. "Hinata says that they're going to announce the next clan leader today," Sakura sat up. Okay so maybe it was a bigger deal then she was making it out to be. But in all honesty she didn't want to be freaking out like Naruto was. If anything she wanted to stay calm, cool, and collected.

"Okay, I get that this is a big thing. But you're freaking me out! So knock it off!" Sakura yelled. Naruto sighed before turning around and facing Sakura. Naruto was looking very handsome. He was wearing a black suit with an orange bow tie and if Sakura had to say so he was looking good.

"Okay. Okay. I'm trying not to freak out Sakura, but Hinata is really nervous," Naruto said.

"Why is she nervous?" Sakura asked standing up. She was wearing a simple red floor length dress. Her hair was pulled up in an eloquent bun and for once she was wearing make up.

"Well she's scared that her dad's going to make Hinabi the next leader," Naruto said. Sakura started at him unsure of how that was a bad thing. Naruto sighed. "Okay. So Hinata is next in line for leadership. She turned it down and nominated Neji to be the next clan leader. Hinata is scared that since he's not from the main house that he won't get chosen and her little sister will get it instead,"

Sakura nodded. She would never really understand clans and that was one reason why she was so glad that she wasn't part of clan. There was nothing ancient or crazy about the Haruno's. They were just a normal family of leaf nin. "Well, are you finally ready to go. Because we have twenty minutes to get the the Hyuuga home before we're late," Sakura said looking at the clock that sat on her bed side table.

Sakura shivered slightly at the night time air. It was slowly starting to get cooler in the hidden leaf village. The two best friends walked in silence until they reached the Hyuuga estate. It wasn't long until the two were seated awkwardly across from each other Sakura sat in between a Hyuuga she had met maybe once or twice in the hospital and Neji. Naruto smiled nervously at her as he sat in between Hinata and Hinabi.

Sakura looked up at Neji and when she felt his eyes on her. She blushed slightly when she realized her was watching her with intense eyes. He smiled lightly before looking back up and starting a conversation with the person to his left. Sakura relaxed slightly once his eyes were off of her. Naruto was right the air felt so intense. She placed her napkin on her lap and waited for the first course to start.

It wasn't long until the table was clean and the air had settled to if even possible more intense. Soon everyone was staring at the head of the table where Hiashi was standing and waiting for everyone's attention. "Good evening fellow members of my family and guests that have been invited to out home," He said politely. Sakura as well as everyone else nodded to him in thanks. "And now we will get down to business. It has come time to announce who will be the next in line to take the head of clan," A few Hyuuga's were smiling. "As everyone know. My eldest daughter has declined the position which gave myself and the elders a very long time to think of who we were to choose to be the next clan leader,"

Sakura jumped slightly when she felt a hand grip her's. She chanced a glance at Neji who was now gripping her hand. She smiled and tightened her grip on his hand. He was nervous. Never in her life had she thought she would see the Hyuuga nervous. "Now when I say that it took us a long time to decide I don't say this lightly considering it's been a year since we were supposed to make this announcement. But I feel the person was have decided will do wonders for our clan. So I now would like to announce Hyuuga Neji, my nephew, as our next clan leader,"

Sakura felt Neji instantly relax before the room erupted into claps and a few cheers. Sakura looked to Hinata who was smiling wildly and clapping as hard as she could. She the glanced at Hinabi who looked like she had eaten a sour grape. Sakura finally looked up at Neji who was now standing. He looked so relieved. He looked so strong and brilliant. Sakura smiled before clapping along with everyone else. Neji smiled.

"Thank you so much everyone for this wonderful opportunity. I would like to thank my younger cousin, Hinata. If it wasn't for her none of this would be possible. I would like to thank my uncle as well. I will not let you down," Hiashi smiled before moving around the table to shake Neji's hand. Soon all the men were up and congratulating him. Sakura stepped back and smiled as she watched Neji. He was amazing.

"Hey," Sakura looked up to see Hinata. "I'm glad you made it. I was hoping Tenten didn't scare you away,"

"No no, she didn't. I wouldn't miss this for the world," Sakura said.

"I know he's glad you're here. He really does care about you..." Hinata said. "You know one of the main reasons my father choose him was because of the day you came to the house on and he said he was going out with you. A big thing with the Hyuuga's is who they marry. My father thinks... well he thinks you and Neji would be good together," Hinata said blushing slightly. Sakura smiled even though her stomach was a pool of lava. Never had she thought of marriage. Why would she? She had only been seeing Neji for a week. But... there was... just something about him.

"You know..," Sakura whispered. "I don't think I would mind marrying him."

"You should go stand with him," Hinata smiled before giving Sakura a push towards where Neji was standing. Sakura slowly made her way to his side. Neji turned and smiled when she reached him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"I'm so happy you're here," he whispered.

"Me too,"

**A/N**

**Hows that for chapter ten? It still completely shocks me at how many people read/review this fic. I'm so happy that you all like it! Thanks again for all of the reviews. I'm slowly getting back up to my normal updating speed. So look forward to another update in the next week or two. :)  
><strong>


	11. There is never a time or place

**So What If You Catch Me?**

_**Chapter Eleven  
><strong>_

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment," _

Green eyes opened slowly to the beginning of morning light that was making its way across the sleep bedroom. She blinked a few times making sure that the sleep that had covered her eyes through the night wouldn't obstruct her vision of the sleeping man who laid next to her. It had only been two days since the announcement oh Hyuga Neji's place as head of the Hyuga clan. Sakura smiled lightly at the rise and fall of his back as he breathed. He laid on his stomach but his face facing her so she could watch his handsome face as he slept. She took in a long breath and let it out. Never in her life had she felt so content with her life. Her perfect and most amazing life.

She shifted slightly only for Neji's arm around her to instantly tighten. Sakura smiled. "How long have you been awake?" she whispered. Neji smiled before moving slightly and opening his eyes to finally met her own.

"Only a little while," he responded before moving onto his side and pulling the petite pink haired woman closer to him. Sakura smiled when she laid her head against his chest. It was funny to her how warm Neji could be. After years of seeing him as a hard and cold person it was odd for her to see another side of him, and side she was more then positive that only a slight few got to see.

"What's the plan for today?" Sakura mumbled into his chest. She was sure that if it was up to her their plan would be to just lay in bed all day but with tomorrow being Monday she new she would at least have to go home at some point and plan for work the next morning. Neji sighed and Sakura closed her eyes and frowned. That only meant one thing. Their wonderful and peaceful weekend was going to have to end. She so desperately didn't want it to end.

"I really need to go in and speak with the council," Neji started. "I'm sure we can-"

Sakura brought her finger up to Neji's lips. Neji stopped speaking and kissed her finger for a moment before Sakura replaced her finger with her own lips. "It's okay, I have stuff that I need to do for the hospital. We can see each other later tonight or tomorrow. You shouldn't worry too much, I'm not going anywhere," Sakura whispered before giving him a light peck on the lips before moving out of the bed.

Neji watched as the shirt she was wearing dropped down and covered a good amount of her back side but left her mile long legs out. He smirked noticing that it was in fact his shirt that she was wearing. How had so much changed in the course of a week? How had this beautiful and wonderful woman never been a major person in his life before. In fact he didn't think he could picture a world with out the pinkette. A smile spread across his lips as he sat up in bed. He would never let her leave his life.

* * *

><p>Sakura sighed as she looked up from her paper work. It had been two days since she last saw Neji. The most she had to live with was a tulip every morning, sitting perfectly for her in her office. She glanced over at the perfect red tulip. She smiled sadly. At this point she would probably give her left leg to see the Hyuga man. She turned back to her paper work and read a few more sentences before she sighed loudly. "Ugh! I can not handle this today!" she moaned before closing up the paper work.<p>

She organized her desk before standing up. She only had an hour left of work anyway. She could get away with going home earlier. She would just take a nice long bath and then call Hinata and see if she knew anything that was going on with Neji and why he hadn't been able to come see her. If she had to wait any longer she might lose it and beat the poor guy up.

Sakura sighed once she closed the door to her and Naruto's apartment. It was always nice to be home. She walked down the hallway and into the living room where she found Naruto and Hinata watching a movie. "Hey," she said. The two turned and smiled.

"Hey Sakura-chan! You're home early!" Naruto smiled nervously. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah I figured I would come home a little early and relax. Been doing a lot of paper work," Sakura said, she turned around to leave and go down the hallway but Naruto had already jumped up and tried to block her path. "What are you doing Naruto?" Sakura asked irritated at the blonde who was blocking her from pure relaxation and bliss.

"I, uh have you seen this new movie! Hinata and I rented it. You should come and watch it with us!" Naruto said quickly grabbing Sakura's arm and tried dragging her back into the livingroom. Sakura ripped her arm away from the blonde before glaring at him.

"Naruto! All I want to do is take a bath and relax!" Sakura yelled.

"Okay but you can't go in your room!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled at the blonde.

"What's going on in my room?" Sakura asked, she turned not waiting for a response before running down the hall and up the stairs. She could hear Naruto and Hinata right behind her so she took no time before swinging her bedroom door opened. Sakura stood stopped in her tacks at the scene in front of her. Even when Naruto and Hinata ran into her back side she wasn't able to look away from the amazing scene that was in front of her.

Sakura's eyes were wide and her mouth was agape. Her room was covered in beautiful tulip petals, the lighting in the room only from candles that were spread through out the room giving it a beautiful illuminated glow. Standing in the middle of the room was the most stunning thing she had ever seen. Neji stood dressed in a suit, his hair flawless as ever.

Sakura slowly removed her hand from the door handle before taking a few steps into the room. She couldn't believe this was real. How could this be real? How had her simple date turning into this wonderful love story. Sakura turned around in a circle taking in the amazing site around her. She didn't want to forget a moment or an inch of this wonderful gift. She finally turned back around and met Neji who was now standing right in front of her.

"You're home early," his smooth silky voice made her tremble.

"Is that a problem?" she asked with a small smiled Neji smirked before shaking his head.

"No," he whispered before leaning in and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Why did you do all of this?" she whispered.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me," Neji chuckled. He reached forward and grasped her hands in his. Bringing up her right hand he kissed it before bring it back down to rest in between them. He looked up from their intertwine hands. His lavender eyes meeting her green ones.

"I love you,"

**A/N**

**Sorry for such a long time between updates I've been having a hard time with inspiration. There will probably only be one or two more chapter left maybe three at the most. Hope you guys like the chapter. Thanks for the continued support. I'm working on updating more often again sorry again.  
><strong>


	12. A friend is someone who

**So** **What If You Catch Me?**

**Chapter Twelve**

_"A friend is someone who knows all about you and still loves you," _

Love - A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

Sakura stood dumbfounded. When had all of this happened? When had she fallen in love? She was in love. In love. It was still a shock to her as she stood staring at the handsome man in front of her. Her mouth stood agape and she tried to find the right words. For once in her life she stood without words. There was nothing she could say. She felt as though if she said anything it would ruin this beautiful moment. She had found someone who loved her.

"I love you too," she finally said once her brain stopped going on and on. Neji smiled as he moved forward. A beautiful red tulip in his hand.

"This is for you," he whispered, he slowly reached his hand out. Sakura stared at the tulip before reaching her own hand out to hold the beautiful tulip. Sakura had to hold back a sob as she brought the flower to her chest. When had she started to be so lucky? When had she met the man on her dreams? Sakura turned and glared at Naruto.

"Why are you still here?" she hissed at the poor blonde who then ran from the room with his beautiful girlfriend. Sakura laughed slightly shutting the door behind her before turning to look back at Neji who was smiling lovingly at her. "I can't believe this is real..." Sakura whispered before moving closer to Neji. Neji opened his arms and welcomed her smaller frame as she leaned into him. Sakura smiled laying her head on his chest. This beautiful wonderful sexy man was all she ever needed. Neji's arms wrapped around her petite waist. He smiled as he pulled her closer.

"Sakura. I love you. I wish I could have seen you for what you are a long time ago," he whispered into her hair line. "My beautiful smart strong woman."

* * *

><p>There wasn't a single- or taken- person in Konoha who was happier then Haruno Sakura. Said beauty walked down the main road to meet her best friend Ino for lunch. A large smile was plastered across the pinettes face. Did she have some big news and why not spread it the best way possible? Telling Ino would be easier then telling the news papers. Sakura laughed to herself there was no doubt in her mind that the second she left lunch that every ninja and civilian in Konoha would know her secret.<p>

Sakura walked into the cafe that she always met Ino at. Once a week it was a girl tradition to meet and eat together and talk about what had been going on in each other's lives. "Oh Good morning Sakura-san," the brunette hostess smiled at Sakura. "Table for you and Ino-san?"

"Yes please," Sakura smiled. She followed the younger girl into the restaurant and out onto the patio. Sakura sat in her usual seat and looked out over the small garden hedges. Today was quite possibly the most beautiful day- she blushed- well maybe it wasn't as beautiful as last night. She picked up her menu. She was busting inside. She almost wanted to do Ino's job and scream her secret. But that would be very unSakura like. She smiled looking up she saw her best friend walking up to the table.

Ino of course was dressed in her best: A white sundress. "Sorry! Sorry! I know I'm late," Ino said plopping down in the seat across from Sakura.

"It's okay," Sakura said smiling. Ino raised her eyebrow.

"Okay. What the heck happened? You always get onto me for being late?" Ino said crossing her hands over her chest. Sakura's face got red.

"I do not always get onto you for being late," Sakura defended herself.

"_Late again. I could have already eaten and been home. Jeez Ino fall in a pit? _-"

"Okay okay. I get the point," Sakura glared. Ino smiled before leaning back in her chair and taking a sip of her water. Sakura's glare instantly left her face and a lager smile replaced it.

"Okay so are you ready to hear my news or do you have any that you'd like to say first?" Sakura asked.

"Well Choji and I are 'taking a break'- What ever that means," Ino said glumly.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I thought you were really into him?" Sakura's good mood instantly gone. Ino growled before going into full rant mode. '

"Okay so Choji spent the day with the guys, and I guess they had this long drawn out conversation on 'The One'" Sakura rolled her eyes. Guys ate up that 'The One' bullshit more then woman did. "And then he comes home- you know we just moved in together, which is a huge step for me- and he packs a bag. And he says to me 'I'm sorry Ino but I need to spend some time away from you to make sure that you really are the one' So me being me I call up Shikamaru to find out what he said to him,"

"Yeah definitely," Sakura agreed, her anger rising.

"And you know what that asshole says to me?" Ino screeched.

"What?" demanded Sakura.

"He says to me "Well someone had to tell him you're a controlling bitch," - No he didn't!- "He did! He called me a controlling bitch! Shikamaru has no right to talk about other peoples relationships! I haven't said a word about Temari and if anyone is controlling it's her -Yeah totally- I mean who is he? So then Choji calls me a couple hours later and yells at me for yelling at Shikamaru. Choji just says that Shikamaru is just looking out for him. So here I am with a nice apartment and no one to share it with. I'm furious. I tried talking to his dad about it but he says he's staying out of it. I have half a mind to talk to Shikamaru's mother. Cause someone needs to beat his smart ass head in!" Ino huffed before taking a large gulp of her water.

Sakura frowned before sitting back in her seat. She felt terrible. She didn't want to rub it in Ino's face what was going on in her life. It just seemed selfish now, knowing that her best friend was going through so much.

"And you know what. I bet that Temari bitch put Shikamaru up to this. She has never liked me! It's not my fault that I fucked him first!"

"Okay Ino calm down," Sakura said quickly now that the whole street was staring at them. "I'm sure it'll be fine. I bet I can get Naruto to go talk to the guys about what's going on," Ino smiled looking up at her best friend.

"Thanks billboard-brow," Sakura smiled. "Now, what's going on with you?" Ino asked

"Well... I want to tell you something... but I don't want you to be upset," Ino glared at Sakura.

"I'm already fucking upset. There is nothing you could do that would upset me more then I am right now, unless you're sleeping with Choji. Then I might jump across the table and beat your face in," Sakura rolled her eyes.

"No thanks," Sakura said. "Well if you're sure..." Sakura mumbled before pulling her left hand out from under the table and placing it out in front of her. Placed beautifully on her ring finger sat a beautiful diamond ring. Not just any diamond ring. In the middle was a light pink diamond and around it sat smaller clear diamonds. Ino's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She looked down at the ring before looking back up at Sakura and then back down to the ring before she let out the loudest scream that could be heard through out all of Konoha.

Sakura laughed like a little girl. Well mission accomplished.

**A/N**

**I know you guys don't want to hear my excusses so I won't give them. I just hope you continue to read and stick with me until the end. There should only be a few more chapters left I think. I really hope you guys liked the chapter. And once again no excuses. **

**My favorite part of writing this was the SakuraIno interaction. I kind of always thought that if there wasn't some terrible war going on the the group would kind of function like that in a way. Everyone talks about everyone and then gets everyone involved. Well I hope to update some more this weekend so look for it. **

**Thank you all who still continue to read and review. I really appreciate you guys! **


	13. When you realize

**So** **What If You Catch Me?**

**Chapter Thirteen**

_"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible," _

Rumor: A story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts. Gossip; hearsay.

"Did you hear?"

"There's going to be a wedding!"

"The new Hyuuga clan leader is taking a wife!"

"I heard it's just a normal village girl,"

"Really?! I heard she was a top secret ANBU shinobi!"

"No no no you've both got it all wrong it's the fifth Hokage's apprentice; Haruno Sakura!"

"No! It can't be!"

Sakura smiled to herself as she walked down the main road to the hospital. It never ceased to amaze her how fast Ino could get a rumor moving. It seemed like no one could really believe that Hyuuga Neji was taking her as his wife. She threw her head back with confidence and let the sun fall on her face. She, Haruno Sakura, was getting married! It was something amazing beautiful and wonderful. A large grin spread across her face, a new pep in her step and she continued her morning walk. She couldn't help but notice how many more people noticed her.

She chuckled as she walked into the hospital. "Good morning Sakura-san!" Moegi called.

"Morning Moegi-chan," Sakura smiled as she continued down the hall way. There was no doubt that there would be a nice large pile of paper work waiting for her on her desk. Sakura opened the door to her office and smiled. There was a certain Hyuuga she would have to talk to about breaking and entering. Of course sitting on her desk was a large pile of unfinished paper work that she was dreading. But there was also one other thing. A beautiful simple red tulip.

She walked the few steps across the room and to her desk before picking up and admiring the tulip closer. She couldn't help but allow her grin to grow larger. She brought the flower up to her nose and smelt it. It was perfect and it was just for her. She placed the tulip back down on her desk before walking around to the window and opening up the blinds. Never did Sakura believe she could have a more wonderful Monday then the one she was having now.

* * *

><p>Now Hyuuga Neji had heard many of rumors over the years of living in Konoha. He had heard the spread like wild fires over a few days but never had he heard one rumor spread as quickly then his. It had been less then twenty four hours ago that Sakura had assured him that she had the PR cover. He just was shocked at how she pulled it off. Every where he had gone this morning already knew. Whether they stated it to his face or whispered about it behind his back it was the one thing that everyone was talking about.<p>

Neji continued down the street. As far as he was concerned it was a normal Monday morning which meant early breakfast with Hinata, which he had just finished, and then the rest of the day was devoted to training. Despite everything that had happened the past couple of weeks he couldn't think of wanting his life any other way then it was right now. His life was wonderful. He had finally found someone that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and she felt the exact same way.

Neji froze. Well he wasn't that shocked that the rumor had made it's way to _her_ ears. Standing in front of him with the deadliest glare he had ever seen was Tenten. Neji stopped. He stopped himself from sighing instead he just stared at her with his emotionless face. He didn't know what to say to her. The last time he had even had a conversation with her, she had lost it. Going on and on about how they were meant to be together and how Sakura was a whore. He did not want to have a retake of that day. In fact if he could he would turn away right now and not have to deal with it.

The thing that held him back was that him and Tenten had been friends. Neji had considered her one of his closest friends. She knew more about him then most people did. She was his teammate. It pained him to see her acting like this and treating him so coldly. Maybe she had realized that she had been acting crazy. Tenten was one of the most normal girls he had ever met. She wasn't like Sakura's friend Ino who was crazy all the time. Maybe Tenten had just gone of the deep end a little and then decided to come back. Maybe they could actually be friends again. Maybe-

"Are you even going to say anything?" Tenten asked, her voice as razor sharp as knifes.

Maybe not.

"Good morning Tenten," Neji spoke.

"Don't good morning me," She snapped. Neji looked around becoming painfully aware at how many people had stopped what they were doing and now were watching them.

"Were they together before?"

"No I don't think so..."

"Yeah Yeah! They used to date before Neji left her for Sakura,"

Okay... maybe being the talk of the town was not the best thing in the world.

"Then what would you have me do?" Neji said, his temper getting the better of him. This was not something that he had wanted to have to deal with ever again. But it seemed like Tenten would never let this issue rest.

"I would have you not be engaged to Sakura!" Tenten screeched. Neji had half a mind to ask if they could talk in a more private setting but with the way things were going maybe it would be better if everything was out in the open.

"Tenten-"

"Don't you use my name like were friend!"

"That's all we ever were! That is all we will ever be!" Neji was losing it. "And now because of your crazy fit we are not even friends. We can be teammates: awesome. But I will never be your friend Tenten. Sakura will be my wife and you will have to get over it. You. Are. Not. Who. I. Want."

Tenten stood frozen her mouth agape slightly. Tears slowly made there way to the edges of her eyes. She slowly shut her mouth and darted her eyes around wishing that the tears would go back to where they came.

"I'm sorry," she whispered before turning and disappearing into the crowd that had begun to form around them. Neji sighed before continuing into the forest. He really needed to just hit something.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear about what happened earlier?"<p>

"Yeah! The Hyuuga Neji kissed that girl Tenten!"

"I thought he was engaged to Haruno Sakura?"

"I guess not."

Being Ino's best friend came with a price. A price of always being able to over hear rumors. Whether they were good or bad or what she wanted to hear. She always heard them. The rumors she was hearing now were not the kind of rumors she wanted to be hearing after a twelve hour shift at the hospital. Being that she tried to ignore them as she made her way how. She kept reminding herself: Don't get angry. It's just gossip. We will get home. Pour a glass or wine. Take a bath, and once we've called down-

"He practically made love to her in the street!"

Don't kill Neji. Don't kill Neji. This was her new saying as she began to fast walk home. Never had she been so excited to be home and have the door shut behind her. She locked the door behind her before turning around. She jumped back banging her arm on the door. Neji stood in front of her. "What the hell!" She yelled rubbing her arm. That really hurt.

"We need to talk."

"Yes yes we do," Sakura said rubbing her arm and walking past the Hyuuga and into the kitchen. She pulled a wine glass out before searching for a bottle of wine.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Neji asked.

Sakura uncorked her bottle before taking a large swig before going to pour some into her glass. "Did you kiss Tenten or was that just a rumor?" Sakura asked placing the bottle on the counter a little harder then she had wanted. Neji sighed. This was obviously not what he wanted to talk about.

"No. I did not kiss her. We did get into an argument in front of half of Konoha this morning though," Neji stated.

"Okay. Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Sakura asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I contacted the news paper, I think an official announcement would be nice." Neji said.

"Okay," Sakura said before taking another sip of her wine. "Oh and Neji," Sakura called to the man who was making his way out of the kitchen. "We need to talk about all this breaking and entering you've been doing. How the hell did you get in here?" Neji smirked.

**A/N**

**As promised another chapter and no need for an excuse this time. I'm thinking there will be maybe two more chapters and then this fic will be over and I will have officially ended my NejiSaku need. I hope you guy liked the new chapter it was a little longer then the last one. Anyway thanks for all of the new readers and followers as well as to the wonderful reviewers. I really loved hearing your feed back so thank you again! **


	14. We accept the love

**So** **What If You Catch Me?**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_"We accept the love we think we deserve," _

Sakura wasn't exactly sure when she had been come an expert in love. She wasn't even sure when the rest of the village started thinking she was an expert. All she really knew was that she was engaged to one of Konoha's most sought out bachelors, and some how that made her an expert in love. So when girl came running to her for advice on how to find the one. The best she could tell them was... well... nothing. She hadn't done anything. All she did was agree to go on a double date with her best friend and then a few weeks later she was madly in love. All she had really done was just been herself. As far as she could tell that was not the life changing answer that everyone was looking for.

Sakura stepped out of her apartment, looking around she sighed in relief. Luckily for her there was no one waiting to bombard her with questions. Ever since Neji had allowed to put their announcement in the news life had been crazy. Every one has been dying to get a statement from the beautiful blushing bride. Luckily for Sakura she was a very fast runner and once she got to the hospital she wouldn't be bothered until the time she would have to run home after work. She continued the walk to work. She stiffened feeling someone walking beside her. She looked up and sighed in relief.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura smiled. "You scared me. I thought for sure you were another reporter,"

Kakashi chuckled. "Would that be so bad?" Sakura glared at him. "Okay okay I get it," Sakura smiled at him.

"I haven't seen you in awhile. Where have you been hiding?" Sakura asked.

"I'm not hiding. You just like to stay at the one place I don't care to visit," Kakashi smiled. "But I've heard you've been busy. Couldn't even tell me you were getting engaged! I had to find out from Gai, that was humiliating. Gai knew before me," Kakashi said playing hurt. Sakura rolled her eyes at the older man.

"Okay old man. I got engaged," Sakura said wrapping her arm in with Kakashi's.

"Well thank you for telling me. Will I be getting an invitation?" Kakashi joked as Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure at least half of Konoha will be attending so I'm sure we can squeeze you in somewhere... I was actually thinking maybe you could walk the bride down the aisle?" Sakura asked a smile on her face.

"Hmmm..." Kakashi hummed as he thought about it. "Ahhh I don't know. That sounds like a lot of work." Sakura drew back her hand ready to push him. "I mean I'd love too,"

"You are such a pain," Sakura mumbled at the hospital came into view. "Well I'm here, I'll talk to you soon. Promise," She said sticking her pinky finger out. Kakashi smiled before wrapping his pinky around hers.

"See ya little one," And with that Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sakura rolled her eyes before turning into the hospital.

* * *

><p>Neji had been having a very long week. He was under constant watch of the media as well as everyone in all of Konoha. He always didn't even want to leave the compound. Which was such a pain because of all the work and planning he still needed to do for the wedding. Of course it wasn't his idea that he would be stuck doing all of the work for the wedding. But essentially he did less work per day then Sakura did. Most days Neji just trained. Then occasionally he would go and receive a mission or be requested for one.<p>

But lately it had just been meeting after meeting after another meeting. Barely any time for lunch then another meeting and then sometimes one more before the day was even close to being over. Being a clan leader at the age of twenty three. Not to mention he was practically planning the wedding by himself. Which he didn't mind too much. But all of a sudden he went from hardly doing anything to constantly working.

"Neji?" Neji looked up from the desk he was sitting at to see Hinata standing in the door way. She smiled at him which caused him to smile.

"Yes Hinata-chan?" Neji asked, placing the pen he had been using on the desk.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she questioned. Neji thought about it for a moment. Before nodding and standing up. Some nice fresh air would be lovely.

* * *

><p>One of Sakura's favorite things about the hospital was when she would the evening shift. There was just something beautiful about the quite. It was the one time when she had a little time to herself. She finally had enough time to do her paper work. She loved her job at the hospital. She loved being one of the top medics. Her favorite spot in Konoha was the roof of the hospital. Many things had happened on that roof. Many things had happened in the hospital.<p>

So here she stood on the roof of the hospital and looking out at all of Konoha. Many things had changed over the years but many things had also stayed the same. She took in a deep breath as a gust of warm air wiped around. "Hey Moegi," Sakura said before turning around and smiling at the younger girl. Moegi stood at the entrance before moving further out onto the roof. "Is everything okay down stairs?"

"Yes Sakura-san," Moegi said. "I uh... I actually came up here because I wanted to ask you a few things..." Sakura smiled. Moegi was one of Sakura's favorite nurses. Moegi was always so engrossed into her work. She cared about her career and there was no doubt in Sakura's mind that Moegi would be a wonderful medic nin one day.

"Yeah sure," Sakura said moving closer to Moegi. Sakura pulled Moegi to a certain spot of the roof that blocked off the wind so they would be able to talk more. "What's on your mind?" Sakura asked sitting down. Moegi followed suit. The orange haired girl sat there for a good few minutes before finally answering.

"I'm scared," she whispered. "Konohamaru and I have been friends for a very long time... and we talk and hang out all the time. I love spending all of my free time with him and I don't think I could ever see my future with out him in it. I just... I don't get why he won't make us official or why we aren't getting married or if he even wants to do those things with me..."

"Moegi... I'm not-"

"And I see how happy you are with Neji-san! He brings flowers for you all the time. I just wanted to know how you got him to do those things for you. I've been trying so hard!"

"Moegi listen... I didn't do anything special. I just acted like me. In fact I may have been a little of a bitch cause when we first went out I didn't want anything to do with him. I didn't want to date anyone. I was just fine being alone. Neji likes me because I didn't try. I was just who I was and who I am. I don't ever want to change myself for anyone else..."

"But what if Konohamaru doesn't like who I really am!" Moegi asked.

"We receive the love we think we deserve. If you honestly think you deserve someone who doesn't love you for who you are then keep trying to be who you think Konohamaru wants you to be. Or you can be you. And find someone who loves you just for who you are," Sakura said.

Moegi started at Sakura for a moment before looking down at her lap. "You're right Sakura-san. I've been so stupid," Moegi whispered.

"We all get a little crazy when it comes to love. I didn't always think I deserved happiness like I have with Neji... for awhile I thought I didn't deserve happiness at all. Please don't ever be like that Moegi. You are beautiful and smart and independent and so strong," Sakura smiled. Moegi looked up at Sakura and nodded.

"I promise you be better then what I've been lately,"

* * *

><p>Sakura had never been so happy to be home. She tossed her keys on the counter. She kicked her work shoes off and left them at the front door. She was in no mood to be clean. She continued down the hall way before walking into the living room. Sitting up right on the couch was a sleeping Neji. In front of his the coffee table was covered completely. Half of it was magazines for the wedding. The other half were scroll that obviously had to do with the clan. She looked over the wedding papers and smiled.<p>

She really did love this man. And he worked so hard for her. He did so much so she wouldn't have to worry about it. She sat down next to Neji and looked up at the sleeping man. His mouth was open slightly. She smiled before bringing her hand up and sticking a finger in his mouth. He jumped awake and glared at her. "Why would you do that?" he asked. Sakura laughed before jumping on him. She wrapped her arms around his middle and burried her face in the crock of his neck. Neji smiled before wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For being you, and loving me for me," Neji smiled before kissing her hair line and holding her closer.

**A/N**

**I'm doing pretty good about updating. Well at least this story I am. Once I finish this I will be working on my others as well. This one was just so close to the end I wanted to get it done first. Thanks for all the reviews as well as all the new readers who are favoriting. I really loved the feed back. Hope you guys liked the new chapter. Thanks again!**


	15. Fin

**So** **What If You Catch Me?**

**Chapter Fifteen **

_"This life is what you make it. No matter what, you're going to mess up sometimes, it's a universal truth. But the good part is you get to decide how you're going to mess it up. Girls will be your friends - they'll act like it anyway. But just remember, some come, some go. The ones that stay with you through everything - they're your true best friends. Don't let go of them. Also remember, sisters make the best friends in the world. As for lovers, well, they'll come and go too. And baby, I hate to say it, most of them - actually pretty much all of them are going to break your heart, but you can't give up because if you give up, you'll never find your soulmate. You'll never find that half who makes you whole and that goes for everything. Just because you fail once, doesn't mean you're gonna fail at everything. Keep trying, hold on, and always, always, always believe in yourself, because if you don't, then who will, sweetie? So keep your head high, keep your chin up, and most importantly, keep smiling, because life's a beautiful thing and there's so much to smile about."  
><em>

Sakura took a deep breath as she turned away from her reflection. Her beautiful reflection. Her hand slowly moved down the fabric that adored her body. Beautiful white silk and satin and lace. Today was the big day. Her bare feet moved slowly across the wood floor as she made her way to the window. She watched as person after person passed by making there way to the outdoor ceremony that was already set up. She couldn't believe where she was at, having one of the largest weddings Konoha had ever seen. Marrying the Hyuuga clan leader lead hundreds of people from all over wanting to watch. She took in another deep breath trying to remind herself that everything was going to go perfectly. A small smile graced her lips as her thoughts wondered to her husband to be.

Her handsome, wonderful, loving Neji. This evening she would become a Hyuuga. She would no longer be Haruno Sakura. She giggled at the thought. She turned away from the window and walked back to the mirror. Everything about her was perfect. There wasn't a blemish on her dress or face. Her nails were perfectly manicured and she looked like she had never worked in a hospital. Her green eyes popped behind makeup. Her hair was pulled up into a lovely up do with a few lose strands of pink hair. White flowers sat perfectly around her bun. A knock brought her out of her thoughts.

She turned around in time to see Kakashi walk into the room. He shut the door behind him before letting out a breath. "I've just escaped," Sakura laughed.

"Too many people for you to handle?" she questioned.

"Kurenia pulled the whole "you wouldn't believe what's under the mask" joke. I can't stand it when she does that," he said plopping down on the cushioned chair. Sakura smiled again.

"You know you love it," she smirked.

"You're right," Kakashi laughed standing up. He stood next to her and adjusted his tie and tried to flatten his hair. "You know it's almost that time," Kakashi said and as if of cue the wedding march rang through the building.

"Help me with my veil?" Sakura asked.

"I'd be honored to," Kakashi said before picking up her veil from the stool, he lifted it and place it on her head. "You look beautiful," he whispered before putting his arm out for her to take. The two walked to the door before stopping.

"I need my shoes," Sakura whispered before Kakashi quickly turned back into the room. Kakashi chuckled as he bent down and helped Sakura slip her shoes on.

"You know now I remember why I don't want a daughter," Kakashi joked only to earn a punch from Sakura. Kakashi rubbed her head as the two walked down the hall way and into the outside. The two froze as all the people outside stood for the bride. Sakura's face turned red and she smiled politely at all of the guests. Her eyes finally landed on Neji. He smiled at her and her face lit up. She laughed slightly. This was finally happening. Next to Neji stood Naruto and Lee, both who were crying. Waiting on Sakura's side was Hinata and Ino. Tsunade stood in the middle waiting a large smile on her face.

"Who gives this woman away?" she asked once Sakura and Kakashi reached her.

"I give this woman away," Kakashi said, turning to Neji he offered him Sakura's arm. Neji shock Kakashi's hand before taking Sakura's arm and turning to face Tsunade.

"Neji and Sakura- Today you enter as individuals, but you will leave here as husband and wife, blending your lives, expanding your family ties, and embarking upon the grandest adventure of human interaction. The story of your life together is still yours to write. All those present have come to witness and celebrate your love and commitment this day - eager to a part of the story not yet told,"

Sakura side glanced and Neji a sly smile on her face, Neji winked at her before turning to look back at Tsunade.

"Neji and Sakura seek from within yourselves the serenity to accept the things you cannot change, the courage to change the things that you must, and the wisdom to know the difference. Live each day, one day at a time. Enjoying your time together, one moment at a time. Seek the wisdom of experience. Learning all that you can from each other. Accept hardships as the building blocks of experience. Realizing that accepting both the good and bad are simply a part of being alive. Strive to make as many things right as is humanly possible in your life together. That you may be reasonably happy in the life you share from this day forward, you two may recite your vows," Neji and Sakura turned to face each other.

"For the longest time I was too scared to be with anyone, and when Naruto asked me to go with him I don't know what made me say yes but I did. And then I saw you. Really saw you for the first time. You were brave and so strong and you just wanted to take care of me even if I didn't want it. And then I started to fall for you, and I realized I wasn't even scared of falling or if you caught me. So what if you caught me? Where would we land... and then it didn't matter. Because I would go anywhere with you. I vow to always be at your side," Sakura said, tears in her eyes.

"I vow to always catch you, and then tell you where we will land," Neji smiled. Sakura laughed. The two turned to Tsunade.

"And now the ring exchange," she said she turned to Ino who handed Sakura her ring for Neji. Sakura turned to Neji and took his hand.

"Neji, I give you this ring as a visible and constant symbol of my promise to be with you, for as long as I live," Sakura said slipping the ring onto his finger. Neji turned around as Naruto handed over Neji's ring for Sakura.

"Sakura, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," Neji said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"You may now kiss the bride," Tsunade said. Neji moved forward and turned the veil away before cupping Sakura's face and kissing her. "I now present you Neji and Sakura Hyuuga!" Tsuande yelled, and without warning cheers of joy radiated from all around.

Neji pulled away from his beautiful bride smiling down at her. "I'll always catch you," he whispered.

"I know," Sakura said before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him again.

**Fin. **

**A/N**

**Hey everyone :) That's the end. I know pretty sappy. I think what I'm going to do because a lot of you really like this fic is I'm going to write a separate fic thats just a bunch of one shots of there life after being married. So look forward to that. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**


End file.
